


Amara Moon

by Satanstrashcan



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Creepy, Crimes & Criminals, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Death, F/M, Fanfiction, Horror, Insanity, Love, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Murder, My First AO3 Post, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Paranormal, Pregnancy, Smut, Temporary Amnesia, Tragedy, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanstrashcan/pseuds/Satanstrashcan
Summary: This story is also posted on my wattpad account Brobecks_Trash, and I decided to put it here too. I'm not good at story descriptions so this will probably suck lolThis story follows the adventures of Amara and her best friend Carter as they try to keep their lives under control, while living with a bunch of murders. Carter goes missing for years, remembering less and less as time goes on, only to find Amara in the middle of no where.  Amara brings Carter back to where she is staying, but not everything works out how they planned.
Relationships: Eyeless Jack & Liu Woods | Homicidal Liu, Helen Otis | The Bloody Painter/Original Character(s), Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Slender Man, Laughing Jack/Original Female Character(s), Tobias Erin "Toby" Roger | Ticci Toby/BEN (BEN Drowned)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what to put here. If you enjoy the story leave a kudos and if you don't I'm sorry and leave a comment on what I can do better.

**Chapter 1 (Carter)**

Life can be dark. My life has been past that darkness. It all started when I was 5 years old. My father was always getting drunk but one night he hit me. Not just a tap but the kind where you can see true hate when you looked in his eyes. He threw me on the ground and kicked me till I was spitting up blood. Then he made me watch him abuse my mother, he raped her and hit her and even stabbed her in the leg. He then called 911 and told them we were like that when he got home from being with a friend. This went on until my 14th birthday. My father did the usual beatings and we made the same excuses, but on my birthday that year he didn’t frown at us and he didn’t raise his hand to us. Instead he hugged me and kissed my mother like back before. He didn’t drink that day and he was smiling the whole day. Later that night though he seemed to get this look in his eye, it wasn’t anger and it wasn’t hate it was sadness. He sat us down in the living room and said, “I love you girls and I can never forgive myself for all these years. I wasn’t in control of myself and I certainly haven’t been the perfect father. I want you to know that I’m sorry for these years to come.” He got up and kissed our heads then went up to bed. We followed shortly after. I was awoken early in the morning but a crashing sound from the living room. I got up and went to look. My mom was on the ground holding her stomach, blood seeping from between her fingers. My father was standing over her with a knife.

“DAD!” I ran to my mom putting pressure on her wound. I looked up at my dad to see him raising his fist. I was hit and knocked out. When I came to, I was tied up in a chair and so was my mom. My dad walked in with the knife and pointed it at me, “I hate you and I hate your mother! I will also hate the one inside your mother.” I was confused, mom looked at me crying and in pain.

“I’m pregnant.” My eyes widened. Dad walked behind her, “Not anymore.” He slit her throat and I froze. I couldn’t do anything but watch as she bled out. My dad went to the door and looked at me.

“Tell the police that I wasn’t here and say it was somebody in a black mask. If you do I’ll let you live...For a little while longer at least.” Dad left and didn’t come back until the day after mom’s funeral. I locked myself in my room and didn’t come out for 2 days, so dad took it into his own hands and broke down my door screaming at me and throwing things. 

**~Time Skip~**

  
  


That’s as far as I remember. I don’t remember how old I am now and I don’t remember my name, What do I look like? Where am I? How did I get here? All these questions are swirling around my head. Now I’m lying here in the forest on the cold wet leaves, my face being chilled by the crisp fall breeze. I sit up and cross my legs. Something pokes out of my pocket and I pull it out. It’s an article from a newspaper. It’s been cut out. The picture is of a girl. I begin reading it out loud.

**_“18 Year Old Girl Still Missing!...18 year old Carter Moon Knight is still missing soon to be the 4th year in 2 days now. Father, Jakob Knight, is devastated having lost his wife then his daughter a week after the death of his wife, Holiday Knight. If you see this girl call 911 immediately!”_ ** I stare at the girl in the picture. She seems familiar but I can’t place it just yet. I fold up the slip of paper and shove it back in my pocket. Standing up I brush the leaves and dirt from my black jeans and black shirt. I start walking. After maybe an hour the wind picks up and i pull my red jacket closer to me. 

“AHHHHH!!” I jump and whirl around tripping on a tree root in the process. I stand up and look around.

“HELLO!” I call.

“AHHHHH!” I run towards the screaming.

“Come on! HANG ON!” I burst through the trees to a clearing. Right there is a girl tied to a couple trees naked.

“CARTER! HELP ME!” I furrow my brow at her but run across the clearing to her as fast as possible. I untie her, take her hand, and run. The girl and I come across an old shed in the forest and run inside. I lock the door and turn around, “Carter?” I look at the girl.

“Who are you and how the HELL do you know my name!” The girl walks closer to me and I notice how cold she is, “You’re cold.” She looks at her arms and sees the goosebumps.

“Yeah.” I avoid looking down at her chest.

“I was talking about your breasts.” She covers them with her arms, “Here.” I take off my red jacket and hand it to her. She looks at it and frowns, “UGH fine.” I put the jacket down and yank off my black t-shirt. I pick up the jacket again and look down at my red bra.

“I like red.” I put the jacket on and zip it up.

“You can have the shirt but I keep the pants.” She sits on the old couch and throws up her legs on the arm of the couch, “Really?” She nods, “Okay then...Now who are you.” The girl sits right and stands up.

“It’s me. You know your bestest friend ever? Amara?” I purse my lips at her and sit on the couch.

“I’m tired...Keep watch?” The strange girl named Amara nods and sits in the chair. It doesn’t take long before my eyes start to droop and when I blink my eyes open again to see the morning sun.

“What the hell man!” I sigh frustrated. I sit up and see Amara zonked out on the chair, “Thanks for watching then.” I get up and stretch. My back cracks.

“YES!” Amara screams and jumps up waving around a stick widely, “AHH WHERE IS THE LITTLE BITCH!” I look at her face, she is literally wearing a crazy face right now.

“Um...Well I’m gonna go outside now.” Amara gets out of her crazy pose and drops the stick with a smile on her face.

“YAY LET’S GO OUTSIIIIIDE!” She runs to the door and kicks it open.

“Oh great I get stuck in the woods with a freaking psychopath.” I walk out the door to see Amara jumping around with my shirt around her head, “What the hell are you doing?” She stops and looks at me like I’m Santa with a bag full of candy.

“I’M DANCING FOR THE GODS OF WARMTH!” I sigh and roll my eyes.

“Definitely crazy.” A twig snaps in the trees and I freeze and so does Amara, the happy look on her face finally gone, “Hello?” I call out cautiously. Another twig, after a few minutes I start to walk back towards the shed. I get to the door when something grabs my arm, I whirl around and stare shocked at the thing...guy? He smiles at Amara and I notice he’s wearing her clothes.

“COME TO DADDY!” He screams and runs full speed over to Amara, who screams and falls to the ground before standing and kicking the guy in the nuts.

“You stole my clothes...bitch.” She reaches down and starts stripping the dark clown thing.

“I’m done!” I throw up my hands and turn away from them. After a minute I’m being hugged from behind. I would have thought it was Amara except this person hugging me was short. I jump away from the arms and yelp as I see a little girl smiling at me.

“OH MY GOD!” I bend down and pick up the girl hugging her, “YOU ARE SO FUCKING CUTE!” The girl wraps her arms around my neck and giggles.

“I’m Sally!” I pull her away smiling.

“I DON'T KNOW WHO I AM BUT YOU’RE SO DAMN CUTE!” I put the girl down then look back up at Amara who is now pulling on her shoes.

“Much better.” She stretches and looks down at the now naked clown.

“You stripped me of my loveliness!” He jumps up and wraps his hands around her neck. She wraps her hands around his neck as well, only not tightly. It’s more of a calming way, like you would do to a close friend or a lover. She uses her thumbs to hold his head still so he looks in her eyes.

“Shhh. It’s okay L.J. calm.” The clown calms down and wraps his arms around her waist and hugs her to him. She kisses his cheek and he laughs really weirdly, Sally giggles and jumps up and down.

“They made up again!” I pick her up and wipe away the blood leaking from her face. I kiss her head and smile, “THE WEDDINGS BACK ON!” I look over at Amara and the smile she has on her face brings back a little memory

  
  


**~FLASHBACK~**

“Carter! You are so weird!” Amara laughs at me as I take the mouth opener out of my mouth and put it away.

“Thanks, I try.” She rolls her eyes and waves to somebody across the lunch room, she gets up and runs towards them. I open my milk and take a sip.

“Car!” I look up to see her holding hands with a girl, “This is my sister!” I reach out my fist towards her.

“Carter.” She bumps my fist with hers.

“June.” I go over to Amara’s house after school and we talk and drink, smoke a little. Then we decide to sneak out. We went to a party, but on the way back June got a bad feeling so we ran the rest of the way to their house. I was the first to the door so I threw it open and froze. June screamed and ran to her dead mother lying in the middle of the living room. I look over at Amara to see how she was reacting, but what scared me was the smile on her face and the insane look in her eyes.

“Amara.” I whisper. Amara looks at me and puts her index finger up to her lips, “Shhh.” 

**~FLASHBACK END~**

  
  


I gasp and put down Sally. Walking back to the shed I sit on the couch putting my head in my hands.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” I scream and lie back on the couch.

“Carter? You okay?” I sit up and glare at Amara.

“No I’m not fucking okay you gave me a damn flashback!” I stand up, “WHO THE HELL HAS FUCKING FLASHBACKS ANYMORE!????” I yell and throw my hands into the air.

“Wellllll considering the fact that most of your memory is missing, it doesn’t seem that weird,” Amara says,”You should come back with Sally, Jack, and I,” she says, pulling at the sleeve of my jacket. I jump up and smack her hand.

“The fuck you think you is bitch!” Amara glares at me and brings her arms from behind her, next thing I know I'm passed out on the floor.

**~Amara~**

I look at Carter lying on the ground with a little blood coming from her head.

“Opps.” L.J. starts laughing behind me and I giggle. Sally walks over to Carter and leans over her.

“Now can we play?” I pick up Sally and snuggle her.

“Come on, L.J. grab her and let's go, she’s coming home with us,” I say holding Sally close to me. I watch L.J. grab one of Carter's legs and drags her across the floor, “HEY! Be gentle.” L.J. rolls his eyes and picks her up. 

By the time we get home the sun is starting to set and Sally is asleep in my arms. I carefully open the door and we walk into the living room to see Jeff tackle Ben to the ground.

”I’m sorry,” Ben says in between laughs.

“NO, YOU’RE NOT,” Jeff yells and goes to punch him.

“EVERYONE STOP!!!,” I yell and Sally moves in my arms but doesn’t wake, Jeff and Ben look at me wide eyes,”I swear to god if you wake this kid up you are both dead where you stand,” I say glaring at them, and lay Sally on the couch and lay a blanket over her. Jeff and Ben go into another room and L.J. lays Carter down on the floor. I sit on the floor next to her and move her hair from her face, “Where have you been?” I whisper. I look up as L.J. hands me a wet rag and some thread and needle. I clean the blood away and sterilize the needle then stitch it up. I sit on the couch next to the sleeping Sally and watch Ben, who is sitting on the floor next to Carter, playing a game.

“ughhhh.” I jump up and lean over her smiling.

“Hellooooooo.” I wave and she jumps up and away from me.

“YOU HIT ME!” I nod and purse my lips.

“You smacked my hand.” Carter's mouth falls open in shock.

“What?” I ask backing away from her. She points behind me and when I turn around I see Jeff leaning on the back of the couch staring, or looking I can’t tell, at Carter.

“Who the hell are you!” She screams. I smack my hand over her mouth and smile at her.

“Please shut the hell up so you don’t wake my little Sally.” She continues to stare at Jeff but nods her head. I let her go and she blushes, “Jeff! Stop staring at my guest!” I say glaring at him. Jeff blushes and walks away, ”I’m taking Sally upstairs so you fuckers don’t wake her up,” I say and scoop her up in my arms. I roll my eyes and look at Carter who by the look of it is staring at Jeff’s ass he walks away, “CARTER!” I yell. She blinks and looks away. Jeff jumps and looks back smirking.

“Yeah, you know you like it.” he states. I roll my eyes again.

”Come on Jack, let's take Sally upstairs,” I say looking down at the clown sitting on the floor next to the door. Jack gets up and smacks me on the ass, I turn and glare at him and then go up the stairs. I lay Sally down on my bed, cuddle up next to her and pull the blanket over us. I close my eyes for a few minutes, then I feel the bed dip behind me and arms wrap around my waist, I giggle, knowing exactly who it is without even looking. Jack holds me tight and I fall asleep in his arms.

  
  


**~Carter~**

  
  


I look at Ben and smile.

“You look somewhat normal.” He smiles at me then his eyes start to bleed, “HOLY FUCKING SHIT!” I scream and run into another room only to bump into this tall creepy faceless dude wearing a suit, “AHHHH!” I turn around and start running away when something grabs me around the waist, “HELP HELLLLLP ME.” A black tentacle thing wraps around my mouth cutting off my screams for help.

“Please be quiet.” I stop struggling and these two people walk in. I mumble and the tall creepy man lets me go.

“Oh god. I’m dead aren’t I? Ohhhhh I knew it, that weirdo killed me!” I plop onto the ground and lie on my back. The man looks down at me.

“Weirdo?” I sigh, “ Yes the weirdo! The girl that I helped in the woods, the one that knocked me out and the physco bitch who apparently killed me!” I cover my eyes with my arm and let out a loud burp.

“Well that was rude.” I move my arm and glare at the one named Jeff.

“Shut up crazy hoe.” He laughs and blood trickles out from his mouth. Jeff walks over to the tall man.

“Slendy darlin!” He says in a southern accent.

“Jeffery.” The man, Slendy?, leans down to Jeff and kisses him on the lips. I get up and brush off imaginary dirt,

“Well then If I’m not dead then why is everybody here creepy and exactly my type of man!” I hear a cough, I turn around and come face to face with this guy. He’s a little taller than I am and he's got light brown hair, his eyes are like the a pretty forest green color with brownish hazel specks in them, “HOLY SHIT FUCK ME NOW!” The boy blushes and his mouth falls open.

“Ummm?” I hear a giggle and turn around seeing another boy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

“What you don’t want to fuck me?” I give him a look, “I’m a little offended actually.” He laughs and Slendy sighs.

“Carter this is Hoodie and Masky.” I nod and look at the light brown haired boy, AKA the hot one.

“Please tell me your Hoodie.” The boy nods and I throw my hands up, “YAS!” They all stare at me weirdly, “I’m a teenage girl surrounded by creepy hot guys don’t judge me.” We all turn our heads towards the stairs as Amara comes running down them screaming with a shirtless L.J following behind her.

“Guys! Guys! Look!” Amara waves something in the air while laughing and jumping around.

“Chill!” I grab her arm and take the thing from her. It was a newspaper clipping  **The search for 21 year old Mary Rose Woods and 18 year old Carter Moon Knight has been canceled due to the time distance from when they went missing.** I scream and throw the paper down.

“ABOUT TIME!” I yell. A part of my mind knows why I’m happy about it, but the other is still confused why I’m missing. Amara giggles and jumps onto one of Slendy’s tentacles and hangs upside down.

“Annnnnd guess what daddy!” She looks up at Slendy.

“DADDY! WHOA!” L.J puts his hand on my shoulder.

“I know everybody freaked out at first.” Shocked, I look up at him.

“Wow you sounded almost normal.” Amara jumps down and smiles pulling something from her back pocket and waves it in his face(?).

“Look daddy! I’m pregnant!” Slendy’s whole face turns red and his head faces LJ’s direction.

“Oh Shit.” He mumbles and runs up the stairs.

“Amara, you know now that you will be expecting you can’t go out killing much right.” She nods.

“Of course not daddy.” Amara looks down at her stomach and rubs it. She looks at me wide eyed, “WILL YOU BE THE GODMOTHER!” I nod.

“Of course you’re my best friend.” She squeals and leaps at me placing a big wet kiss on my mouth, then runs away laughing. I frown and wipe away her spittle.

“Gross.” I feel a hand on my shoulder.

“Carter. If you will stay here you must complete the task.” I look at Slendy.

“What task?” I removes his hand and leads me to the living room and sits me on the couch.

“Everybody who has joined us has killed someone, to show what they are willing to do for us, it’s our “job” you could say. Do you accept the task?” I sit for a moment.

“Who would I kill?” I look at the faceless man and his face splits and a mouth forms, a tongue comes out and licks his lips(?).

“It would be whoever you choose.” I look at my hands and smile.

“I accept.” We both stand, “Excellent, you will go with--.” I hold my hand up, “Can I go with Amara? I kinda only trust her right now.” He nods.

“Of course, you leave now. It’s dark enough.” He holds a knife out to me, it has the word “Moon” carved into the blade, “This will be your weapon, you may have others as well. If you find one you like bring it to me and I will carve that name into it.” I nod, taking the knife.

“AMARA!” I jump and smile. Amara comes running down wearing a red off the shoulder shirt and black skinny jeans with black ankle converse that say “MCR” on the side in red.

“LETS GO!” She grabs my hand and drags me outside where we run through the forest and to a car hidden by the road under some tree limbs, “You drive.” I hop in the driver's seat as she gets in the passenger seat, “LETS GO KILL A BITCH BABY!” She punches the roof of the car and rolls down her window sticking her head out as we drive down the road. Amara laughs like a crazy person with her head out the window. 

When I get to the neighborhood she rolls up the window again and watches as I slowly drive by the houses.

“Stop.” She whispers. I stop in front of her old house and we get out, “I just want to look.” We peek through the window, sitting there on the couch is a woman holding a baby next to a man, “Do you remember him?” Amara asks me. I nod and smile.

“He has his own little family now...I swore she was a lesbian though.” Amara giggles.

“Yeah...My brother is all grown up now.” Amara sniffles and I hug her.

“It’s okay.” Inside the house Matt, her brother, laughs, “Lets go now.” I pull her away from the house and pull up my hood as she puts on her beanie that says “Totally Crazy,” I giggle at it and link our arms together, “Do you know who we’re going to kill?” I ask her. She nods and giggles. When we get to the house I go up to the door and knock with Amara behind me.

“Just a second!” I hear the man stomping around the room when finally he opens the door. He freezes, “Carter?” I nod and he starts crying, “Where have you been!” I push him back into the house and Amara follows us inside. My dad looks at me and hugs me, “I’m so sorry baby!” I rub his back.

“Where’s Mark?” I ask him. Still hugging me he answers, “He’s upstairs.” I nod and bring my knife up and stab him in the back and he yells out and falls on the floor, “Sorry dad.” I slit his throat and I watch as he bleeds out. I take out my lighter and heat up the blade. I press it to his cheek, when I pull it away the word “Moon” is imprinted on his face.

“Dad? You okay?” I look up the stairs at Mark, “Hey bub.” His mouth falls open and he looks at dad, “Carter? What did you do!” He takes out a pocket knife and lunges at me.

“NO!” Amara jumps in front of me and gasps. I take my knife and stab him in the throat. I sit on the floor and put pressure on her stomach, “Take me home.” I pick her up and put her in the car. Before I know it we’re back at the mansion and Slendy is rushing her to the infirmary. I lie on the couch and I can hear Amara screaming and crying. I start to cry and when I do I cry myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2 Carter~**

When I wake up it’s quiet, but Slendy is standing over me.

“Amara’s awake.” I follow him into the infirmary and sit on the chair next to her bed. I take her hand and she cries a little.

“I was 4 months. It was a girl.” She starts sobbing. The door opens and LJ walks in. He sits on the side of the bed and hugs her, “I’m sorry.” She pulls away and looks at me, “Her name was Emma Marie.” I bit my lip and walked out of the room. I go to my room and sit on my bed. There's a knock on my door.

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!” I scream. The door opens and Hoodie walks in.

“It wasn’t your fault.” I glare at him.

“Fuck off.” He sits by me and puts his arm around my shoulder. I start sobbing and bury my face in his chest. The door opens again and in walks Jeff.

“Hey bitches what’s up.” I look up and snarl at him.

“Get out Crazy hoe.” I get up, push him out, and slam the door in his face. I sit back on the bed and lie down on my back, “It’s my fault. I should have picked somebody else to go with me.” My door slams open and I sit up seeing Amara standing in my doorway, dressed in sweatpants and a sweater.

“I have an idea! Let’s go!” She grabs my arm and pulls me out to the car, “DRIVE!” She pushes me into the driver's side as she gets in the passenger side.

“Where are we going?” She stares forwards.

“My old house.” I frown and pull up to the curb in front of the house.

“You’re going to take his baby aren’t you.” She nods and goes through a window and I follow right behind her. I take out my knife and follow her up the stairs, “Mara?” She opens a door and we go inside.

“I’m gonna kill him.” My mouth falls open as she pulls out her knife and holds it over his head, “Amara!” I whisper. She ignores me and stares at her brother's sleeping face. She sighs and puts the knife back in her belt.

“I can’t.” We close the door behind us as we make our way to the baby’s room. I follow her into the baby’s room and watch her carefully scoop the sleeping child in her arms. She stares at the baby girl and smiles, “Hello little girl...I’m your auntie Amara.” I watch as Amara hugs the baby and kisses her head before placing her back in the crib, “Let’s go, Carter.” The light flickers on and we both turn towards the door

“Amara?” Amara tears up and hugs her brother quickly before yanking me out the window. We run to the car and drive away.

**~Amara~**

I look out the passenger window, and watch the trees go by as Carter drives us back home,

“You couldn’t take her.” Carter states,

”No, I couldn’t, as much as I wanted to, I couldn’t put my brother through that.” I say. Carter nods.

“You couldn’t stand to see your brother being without his child, because you know the feeling.” I nod, afraid that if I keep talking i’ll start crying again, “We don’t have to talk anymore.” I nod and continue staring out the window. When we get home we hide the car and go inside, “I’ll make some dinner.” Carter goes into the kitchen as I sit on the couch next to Slendy.

“Hey daddy.” I kiss his cheek and lie my head on his lap.

“Amara. You can always try again when you're older.” I nod and close my eyes. What seems like a few moments later, there’s a loud crash from the kitchen and then.

“JEFF YOU FUCKING IDIOT I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!” Jeff comes running from the kitchen covered in what looks like flour.

“What the hell.” I mumble and get up going into the kitchen. I stop and my mouth falls open.

“Oh...my...god.” Carter is standing in the middle of the kitchen covered in chocolate sauce and flour with chicken bits lying all over the floor.

”Wow,” I say shaking my head laughing a little, “I’m going to leave you to clean this up.” I say not wanting to step into the mess of whatever the hell she was making. I walk up the stairs and to Sally's room knowing she's probably awake by now. I get to her door and I hear her talking to someone, so I carefully open the door and see Jack sitting on the floor playing dolls with Sally. I walked in the door and closed it behind me.

”MOMMYYY!” Sally squeals and runs up and hugs my legs. I pick her up and hug her.

“Hello my little doll.” Sally wraps her arms around my neck.

“Daddy said you got hurt, and so did the baby.” I set Sally down and she hugs my stomach then places a kiss on it before going back to LJ. I go and sit next to Jack and I lay my head on his shoulder.

”I’m sorry, I should have been more careful.” I say quietly so Sally doesn’t hear.

”Sally, why don’t you ask Hoodie to come play with you, Mommy and Daddy need to go talk.” Jack says. Sally kisses our cheeks and runs out of the room. I look at him and raise my brow.

“Okay let's talk then.” Jack looks at me.

”It’s not your fault, you can’t blame yourself for this.” I lie down on my back.

“Yes it is!” I knew somehow that if Carter got hurt that she would live, but for some reason I forgot about our baby and my…” I wave my hands around my head, “CRAZY...went away. It’s like I had to do everything I could to protect her...That’s how it used to be when we were little, whatever harm was coming at us we would protect each other and act on instinct.” Jack leans down and lies next to me.

“Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to bring her here if it’s going to get you hurt.” I glare at him and stand up, “NO! IT WAS A GREAT IDEA!...She’s my best friend, I couldn’t just let her stay out there with...with HIM!” I sigh and sit back down, “You haven’t seen what they did. He’s been wiping her memory for 4 years for some UNKNOWN reason!” I grip my hair, “He unlocked her “powers” ,or whatever they are, and he made her help him with his stupid bidding! Who knows what else he did to her.” Jack takes my hand.

“It’s okay, Amara.” He leans over and kisses my cheek, “Let’s get ready for bed.” I nod and stand, going towards the door.

“Imma go put Sally to bed.” When I get down stairs I see Carter, Hoodie, Ben, and Sally sitting on the floor with big bowls of ice cream while Ben plays a game.

“YOU LITTLE SHIT!” Ben gets up and throws the controller onto the couch.

“HEY WATCH THE LANGUAGE AROUND THE KID ASSHOLE!” Carter yells at him. I laugh a little and they all look at me.

“MOMMY!” Sally runs to me with chocolate covering her mouth, I pick her up.

“Is Auntie Moo-Moo giving you sweets before bed!?” Sally blushes and giggles.

“No, of course not. Hoodie did!” Hoodie’s mouth falls open.

“You traitor!” He runs over to us and takes Sally and tickles her, “You were supposed to say it was Ben!” Sally continues to laugh away, until Carter snatches her away and hugs her.

“Poor little Sally, is Hoodie being a winch?” Sally snorts and kisses her cheek before getting set down,

“Bed tiiiime!” She sings and runs up to her room.

“Amara?” I look at Carter and smile.

“You know you two should get together.” I wink at them and head upstairs after Sally.

  
  


**~Carter~**

I watch Amara run up the stairs after Sally avoiding looking over at Hoodie.

“So, you wanna go out?” I look back at him flipping him the bird and go upstairs.

“BEN CLEAN THE KITCHEN!” I hear him sigh and I smirk. Once I’m sitting on my bed there's a knock on the door.

“I just sat down so open it yourself!” The door opens and Hoodie comes in smiling at me.

“Ben cleaned the kitchen. And I was serious. Do you wanna go out sometime.” I look at him.

“Yeah, i'm sure it’s clean,” I say sarcastically, “And yeah we should go out sometime,” I blush a little. Then getting up I take his arm and shove him out of my room.

“Goodnight.” His mouth falls open and I wave.

“Tomorrow good?” He asks. I nod and close the door.

“Damn that boy is too hot for his own good!” I hear a chuckle and then hear.

“THANKS!” from the other side of the door and I laugh. I sit on the bed, I put a hand in my jacket pocket and feel something in there I didn’t notice before. I talk it out and it’s a silver ring with writing on the outside of it. I stare at it trying to remember where it came from. I’m suddenly hit with a wave of nausea.

**~FLASHBACK~**   
  


Amara, June, and I sit on the couch at my house. My father is out with his friends and mom is asleep. We are playing uno when we hear a loud noise from outside.

“What the hell was that.” Amara says. I stand up and walk over to the window trying to see outside.

“I’m not seeing anything.” I turn around to go back to the couch when I hear a thump on the door, “Hello?” I look out the peephole and jump back shocked. Standing there is a thing wearing a hat, a trench coat and a tie around his neck. It doesn’t have eyes, or a nose, but he has a mouth filled with teeth and a tongue. I slowly crack the door open, “Who ARE YOUUUU.” I yell. I hear Amara and June laugh from the living room, l laugh a little too and slam the door and lock it. I look out the window again to make sure, then going back into the living room I plop down onto the couch.

“Who was it?” June asks while shuffling the cards.

“I’m not sure just some man wearing a hat.” I don’t bother to mention the part about him having no face or that he looked like a creep, “Alrighty girls I’m going to bed.” I get up and stretch, I go back into my room and a few moments later Amara and June walk in, “You guys get that side of the bed.” I lie on the right side of my California king sized bed. They lay on the other side.

“Why is your bed so big anyways?” I shrug.

“Because I’m awesome.” Amara snorts and snatches my bumblebee transformers blanket from me.

“OH NO YOU DON’T!” I snatch it back and hug it, “It’s okay Bumble Bee, the mean lady doesn’t have you anymore.” I glare at the both as they laugh, “Don’t touch my baby.” I snuggle my blanket and cover up with the rest. Pretty soon I hear Amara and June start snoring so I slowly let myself fall asleep.

I wake up shivering, I look down and my blankets gone, I look over and I see Amara cuddled up with my blanket, “Are you serious?” I mumble. I get up carefully, not wanting to wake them, and I make my way into the living room. I go to the couch and grab a blanket when suddenly I feel a presence behind me. I hug the blanket closer to me and turn around. Standing there is the man from before. He smiles at me and holds out two roses.

“The red rose allows you to be granted my undying devotion and your sexual desires. And the Blue flower forfeits your life.” The man Pauses and frowns, "If you will not love me, I won't allow you to love another.” I raise my brow at the guy.

“Sure dude, get out of my house.” I start to push him out when he holds up his hand, “Wait. Take this and then when you are ready for me just rub the writing.” 

He takes off a ring and hands it to me.

“Ummmm...Okay?” He sighs, “Put it on.” I slide the ring onto my finger and I feel my eyes slide closed.

**~FlashBack End~**

I shiver, still holding the silver ring in my hand.

“What was that?” I ask myself. I put the ring aside on my side table and lay down.I lay there for a while trying to fall asleep but I can’t stop thinking about the ring, so I decided to get up. I go down to the kitchen and get a glass of water. I’m staring out the window by the sink when I feel someone tap my shoulder, I quickly spin around, “HOLY SHIT, YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME.” I whisper, yell, and Hoodie just laughs.

“I didn’t think you were that jumpy,” he says.

“I’m usually not, it’s just been a longggg day,” I say with a sigh, sitting on the floor and sip my water. Hoodie sits next to me and I put the water down on the other side of me.

“Yeah I understand that, it gets a little crazy sometimes but everything will be okay.” he says and I nod my head. I glance around the room, it’s mostly dark but the moonlight coming through the window is enough to be able to see, in the dark the moonlight looks like a really pale blue color. I look at his direction and find him staring at me.

“What?” I ask. He smiles slightly.

“You look really beautiful in the moonlight.”I blush and suddenly I get a good idea.

“Follow me,” I say and stand up and go up the stairs, he follows behind me. I go to my room and open the window where the roof is flat, I carefully climb out on the roof and sit down. Hoodie sits next to me, “Look how pretty it is,” I say looking up at the moon. I feel him glance over at me then he looks up at the moon.

“Yeah, it is pretty, this was a good idea.” I look at him from the corner of my eye and blush when I meet his gaze. We look at each other fully now and I smile, “You’re really pretty too.” I look down and he takes my chin in his hand and turns my head towards him, “Really, you are beautiful.” He leans towards me and pauses before closing the gap between us. His lips meet mine and my face flushes red. His lips start to move and I copy his actions, after a moment I realize what I’m doing and freeze. Hoodie pulls away and frowns, “Are you okay?” I stand up and back away from him, closer to the edge, “Watch out!” He stands up after me, but my foot has already slipped off the slope.

“AH!” I try to grab the gutter, but my hand misses and I fall 3 stories. I land on my back gasping, all I see is Hoodie looking down at me.

  
  
  


**~Flashback~**

  
  


I get up from my bed and look into my full body mirror. I touch my hair that comes down to my waist and frown at the natural blood red color of my hair. I lean closer to the mirror and look at my eyes, they’re a forest green color. I step back and look at my body, I’m not thin, but I’m not big either...I mean I could stand to lose a few but besides that I look okay. Sighing I snatched up the Scissors and and put my hair in a pony tail and just cut it off. I hear a knock on the door.

“Hey, Carter, it’s Amara, can I come in?” I look at my hair that's now lying on the ground.

“Yeah.” The door opens.

“Hey, I wanted to talk about…Nice hair cut.” I smile.

“I needed a change.” Amara sits on my bed and I sit next to her.

“Listen. You know you don’t need to stay here right?” I sigh and flop onto my back.

“Yes I do. I have nowhere else to go. I am NOT going into the house with that...guy in there, he creeps me out.” Amara stands up and pulls me up by my arms.

“Liking somebody doesn’t make them a creep, Carter.” I groan and flop my arms around.

“But I used to be a lesbian! Now I’m...weird.” Amara giggles.

“Yeah, you were.” I glare at her remembering back in 10th grade with Mary.

“Shut up.” Amara twirls in a circle and snorts then starts singing.

“Why can’t you be gay? Why can’t you be gaaay.” She grabs my arm and spins me around, “Siiiiiing!” I roll my eyes when Amara turns on the radio and that damn song comes on. In the background you can hear it,”  _ Why can’t we be friends, Why can’t we be friends.”  _ And right smack dab in front of me is Amara giggling I smirk and take her and and start singing along, “Why can’t we be gay! Why can’t we be gay!” The door slams open and we both stop.

“WHAT is with the noise!” I look down at my hands frowning.

“Nothing we were just playing around.” The man walks up to me and glares at me.

“I thought I said not to make any noise while I’m home.” I keep looking down not wanting to look at him. I feel Amara stand up.

“I’m going to need you to get the fuck out of here.” She says getting in his face a little. I look up wide eyed, he smirks at Amara and smacks her. I gasp, and she just laughs lowly. I watch her quickly pull a knife out of her pocket and point it at him, “Touch me again, I’ll cut your fucking hands off.” she growls, he chuckles, rolls his eyes and leaves the room, slamming the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3 Amara~**

I wake up to a loud thud coming from outside. I glance around the small room, and Jack is sleeping next to me.

“Jack, wake up,” I say softly, he stirs in his sleep but doesn’t wake up, I sigh, “Jack wake up.” He waves his hand at me and I glare then sit on him, my legs on both sides of him, “Jack wakeyy.” I tickle his chin and he frowns. Growling I slap him on the chest, “JACK WAKE THE FUCK UP!” I scream in his face and he sits up quickly.

“WHAT’S GOING ON!” He looks around then stops seeing me sitting there.

“I think something happened outside, I heard something,” I say and he just kinda looks at me.

“ Are you sure you weren’t just dreaming?” He asks, wrapping his arms around my waist. I smack his arm.

“I’m insane but I’m not crazy!” I get up and pull him outside. We come around the side of the house to see Carter lying on the ground gasping and a cat lying next to her, “SEE I TOLD YOU I HEARD SOMETHING!” I yell jumping around. I trip and fall on my back, “opps.” I see Hoodie looking down at us from the roof. Standing up I look at him, “HOODISON! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!” Hoodie disappears and a moment later is coming around the corner, “Did you push her?” I put my hands on my hips and glare at him.

“No, she fell.” he says and I roll my eyes.

“He’s not lying, I tripped and fell,” Carter says, wincing in pain as she sits up. I laugh.

“I should have guessed, you’ve always been a klutz,” I look over at Jack and he’s just staring off, “CATCH MEEE.” I yell, running at him. I jump on him, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He laughs and twirls around. I giggle and then push him away and look at Carter, “Guess what I got you the other dayyyy.” Carter raises her eyebrows at me.

“When did you have time to...Never mind. What is it!” She jumps up and down happily. I reach into my pocket and pull out the box and throw it to her. She catches it and squeals then takes one out and puts it between her lips, “I’ve been needing a fucking cig! Where did you get them!” She lights the cigarette and takes a big puff of it, “Holy fuckin shit, that’s the stuff.” I smile at her.

“I have my ways.” I shiver and wrap my arms around myself because it’s cold.

“Let’s go back inside, you’re cold.” Jack says putting his arms around me and we go back inside.

  
  


**~Carter~**

  
  


We all go back inside once I put out my cigarette. I step through the door and get chills.

“Uh Oh.” Amara looks at me.

“What?” There’s a crash from upstairs and a moment later Slendy is falling down the stairs, somethings wrong though. He has a mouth and is wearing a hat.

“Imma go get Sally.” Jack runs off and Amara hisses at Slendy.

“You okay dude?” I start to walk towards him, but Amara grabs my arm and throws me back against Hoodie.I go to move away from him but he grabs my hand.

“I wouldn’t get any closer,” He says, pulling me back. I watch the person stand up and walk towards Amara.

“Why are you here.” she growls. He smirks at her and he looks like he’s about to say something when Slendy comes walking down the stairs followed by Jeff.

“It wasn’t my fault, he kissed me, i didn’t want him to.” Jeff says in between sobs. Slendy walks up the other Slendy and punches him in the face.

“Get out of my house. Both of you.” Jeff throws himself at Slendy and hugs him.

“Please no! I love you! He just came at me!” I stand there confused as Slendy pushes him off and uses one of his tentacles to pick him up and throw him out the door. Amara looks at the real Slendy wide eyed.

“I can’t believe you just threw him out the door like that, I mean he isn’t my favorite but damn.” she says in shock, and he glares(?) at her. I watch Amara look at the two then towards the door, she goes to run out the door and it slams shut in her face.

“LEAVE HIM OUT THERE.” Slendys voice booms through the house. Amara glares at him and I back up and hide behind Hoodie.

“Now he did it.” I whisper. Amara puts her hands on her hips and cocks out her hip.

“Excuse me bitch? I’m sorry what was that?” She leans forwards and puts her hand to her ear, “Did you just YELL at me? OHHHHHH THIS BITCH GONNA DIE!” She yells and looks like she's about to pounce on him, but before she could even take a step a black tentacle wraps around her waist and flips her upside down in the air, “HEY PUT ME DOWN, THIS ISN’T FAIR!” she screams and thrashes around. I look over at the other slendy who seems to be watching(?) in amusement.

“The fuck you want bitch!” I snap at him and when his head turns in my direction I get cold chills and I grab the sleeve of Hoodie's jacket.

“You don’t remember?” he says slowly and in a menacing voice, approaching Hoodie and I, he chuckles, “I am Offenderman, I’m your---.” Slendy pushes him out of the way.

“ENOUGH! GET OUT!” Offenderman turns his head towards him then back to me then mumbles.

“Maybe this was a better choice.” Offenderman reaches out and pats my shoulder, I flinch and tense up, “Good luck, baby doll.” He turns back to Slendy, “I kissed Jeff, don’t be mad at him.” Then he disappears.

“MOMMY!” I hear Sally scream from outside.

“How the hell?” I mumble as we all run outside. Amara stops quickly and everybody freezes. I step forward, “Jeff? Hey it’s okay now.” Jeff has tears running down his cheeks and into his mouth slits. In his hand in a gun and its held up to his head. Slendy steps up to him and grabs his waist with his tentacles.

“Jeffery, it’s okay...we’re okay.” Jeff looks up at him and starts lowering the gun, but it's still at his head, then out of nowhere a girl runs through the trees.

“JEFFREY!” I jump and look at the girl running at him, she’s holding a knife, “NO!” I run in front of him just as he points the gun and she’s a foot from him. I hear the bang and a small pinch.

“Carter!” I look down as Slendy breaks the girl's neck. I have a knife in my chest and a hole right beside it. Jeff is behind me so that means the bullet went all the way through.

**~Amara~**

  
  


I watch open mouthed, holding Sally in my arms, as Carter falls to the ground.

“AUNT MOOMOO!” Sally screams, and jumps down and runs over, I follow behind her. Jeff is freaking out and Slendy already has Carter in his arms. I grab Sally’s hand and we follow him inside. Jeff runs up the stairs most likely to hide, as Slendy takes Carter to the infirmary. I look down at Sally and she’s crying.

“Shhh it's okay, she’s going to be okay.” I say softly and pick her up. She lays her head on my shoulder and I rub her back when I hear what sounds like someone hitting a door repeatedly, “What the hell is that?” I think out loud.

“I might have locked daddy in my room.” Sally says quietly, I sigh and walk up the stairs still holding her. As I get closer to Sally’s room I can hear him yelling for her to open the door, I laugh a little and open the door. Jack falls out and stumbles, “Jack.” He looks up at me and smiles before seeing the frown on my face.

“What happened?” I help him straighten up,sighing.

“Jeff was going to shoot himself. But then that crazy bitch, Jane, came out of nowhere, she was going to stab him and Carter jumped in front of Jeff then he shot at Jane but instead hit Carter,” I say feeling tears stream down my cheeks. Jack hugs Sally and I.

“It’s going to be okay, Slendy will take care of her.” he says stroking my hair. Jack and Sally sit in the kitchen as I cook.

“Momma.” I ignore her and continue to cut the chicken into strips, “Momma...Momma...Momma...Mommy...Mommyyyyy!” I slam the knife on the table.

“What Sally!” I turn to face her and cross my arms.

“What are you making?” I sigh and turn back to the chicken.

“Chicken Fajitas” I say and continue chopping. After a few minutes I place the chicken in the pan and mix them around a little before going to the fridge and getting out the lettuce, hot sauce, shells, and sour cream. I put the shells on a plate and put them in the microwave to warm up. I hear the chicken sizzle so I go ahead and put in the fajita seasoning.

“Momma...Momma...Momma...Mommy...Momma...Momma...Momma...Momma...Momma...Mommyyyyy!” I sigh again.

“What Sally.” I hear Jack chuckle behind me.

“I’m hungry.” I rub my face.

“Eat a few chips.” Sally whins.

“I want candyyy!” Jack starts laughing.

“Eat a few chips, Sally. Food is almost done.” Sally makes a lot of noise getting the 

chips and I can hear her crunching away. Just as I’m taking the shells out of the microwave.

“Momma...Momma...Momma...Mommy...Mommyyyyy!” I drop the plate on the counter.

“What Sally!” I growl, turning around I come face to face with Slendy.

“Oh...Dad.” Sally and Jack are staring at us.

“Carter is awake and Hoodie is bringing her down for a bite to eat.” I nod and grab an extra plate. I make all the fajitas and sit in my chair waiting for him to bring her down.

“I can walk you know!” Carter shouts from the living room and I smile, “Put me down you whore!” I hear a thump and a grunt, Carter comes walking into the kitchen and sits down beside me, “FOOD!” She picks it up and smiles at me, “Thanks Boo Thang.” She takes a big bite of it and groans, “Omg Yesss!” I look at Hoodie to see his face red and he’s fidgeting.

“I’LL BE BACK!” He runs out the door and Carter looks in that direction.

“What's his problem?” I giggle.

“Your eating habits.” She looks confused.

“Do I have something on my face?” I cover my mouth laughing and Jack reaches over to her and swipes the sour cream off her chin, then shows her. Her face goes red as she slowly raises the food to her mouth and takes a bite. Jack laughs and licks the sour cream off his thumb.

“Ew Daddy, Don’t eat food off of other peoples faces!” Carter burps loudly then coughs.

”Ow.” I look at her chest where her gauze is, “You’re bleeding.” Carter waves her hand at me and continues eating, “It’s not that bad.” I roll my eyes.

“Whatever.” I start to walk back in the kitchen and I feel my chest start to get heavy.

“I’m going up stairs.” I say quietly and carefully walk up the stairs. I go into my room and shut the door behind me, I run my hands through my hair and start to cry. I pace the room thinking about all the bad things that have happened in the past week, I grab my purple lamp and throw it across the room at the closet door, it shatters and glass flies everywhere and I scream. I slide down the wall and put my head in my hands and sob. After a minute or so I hear the door open and I look up to see Jack standing in the doorway. He looks at the broken glass on the ground then over to me.

“Amara, are you okay?” he asks, shuts the door behind him and sits next to me.

“No, I’m not okay, our baby is dead, and Carter is seriously injured and it’s all my fault.” Jack grabs my shoulders and hugs me.

“It’s not your fault. Our job is dangerous, we knew that when we started this.” I stand up shaking him off.

“I killed our baby and I almost caused Carter to die because I had to bring her here!” Jack stands up about to say something when the door opens.

“Amara?” I look over at Ben.

“What Ben?” He walks slowly up to me.

“I’m sorry all this happened.” He wraps his arms around my waist and sniffles. I relax a little and sigh.

“It’s okay. It isn’t that big a deal, this is our job. We...We’re not supposed to have children or friends.” I move away from Ben and go to lay on my bed when one of them grabs my wrist and turns me around, it's Jack.

“You have people here who love you very much, maybe it just wasn’t our time to have a baby but that doesn’t mean we won’t someday, and Carter is going to be okay, everything will be okay.” He says and kisses me lovingly. I nod and close my eyes.

“Okay. We can try again in the future.” He lets me lie down and then he lies next to me. Ben comes over to my side and kisses my cheek before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

  
  


**~Carter~**

  
  
  


I sit staring at Sally, “Aunt MooMoo?” I blink.

“Yeah.” Sally gets up and stands beside me. “Are you in pain?” I shake my head at her.“No, I’m good.” She nods and purses her lips.“Is mommy in pain?” I put my head in my hands.“Yeah, she is...She’s very upset.” Sally hugs me. “It’s my fault.” I sat up again, “I didn’t want mommy to have a baby...I wanted to be her baby, I thought she would love the new baby more than me.” I turn her towards me completely.

“It’s not your fault, Sally. Every child thinks that when their parents have another baby. You were her first child, you won’t be her last though. She’ll love you all the same...Do you understand?” She nods, “Good, let’s go put you to bed.” After I tuck her in I hear a crash inside Amara’s room. I open the door and freeze. Amara is sitting on the floor in just her socks, her shirt and shorts are lying in front of her. There are cuts on her legs and arms, Emma’s crib is sitting in the darkest spot in the room and she carved the words “Mad” and “Ha” on her wall, “Amara?” She sniffles and looks up at me.

“Hey, Carter. I’m not crazy, you know. I’ve never been crazy.” She giggles and I frown.

“Let’s get you to bed hun.” I grab her around the waist and pick her up placing her in the bed. I cover her up and throw her dirty clothes in the hamper.

“Carter?” I look over at her, “He’s gonna leave me.” I sigh sitting on the side of the bed.

“He’s not gonna leave you...Where is Jack anyways?” She shrugs and points towards the window.

“He left.” I sigh again and lie next to her, “Carter?” I turn my head to her.

“Yeah.”

“I feel sick.” She jumps up and runs into the bathroom. I follow her in and hold her hair as she throws up.

“Are you okay?” She shakes her head.

“Okay let's go.” I drag her up and help her slip into a robe.

“Where are we goin?” I lift her up, trying not to cry out in pain, and carry her to the infirmary. Slendy is sitting in a chair reading papers...wait can he read? I shake my head.

“Slendy.” He looks up.

“What happened.” He stands and takes Amara from me, lying her on a bed.

“She’s not feeling well.” He looks over at me as if to say duh, “Bitch give me that stink eyes again and I’ll beat the shit outta you!” He turns back to Amara.

“I don’t have eyes...bitch.” My eyes widen and I start storming towards him.

“Why don’t you stop being a piece of shit father and fix your damn daughter hoe!” I hear Amara giggle.

“Hoeeeee.” I look over at her.

“What hurts baby doll?” I ask her and she points to her stomach, “Good. NOW FIX HER!” Slendy starts poking her stomach and she giggles again. He hooks her up to a machine and a weird fluttering sound fills the room. Amara and I freeze.

“What the holy hell is that?” Slendy looks at me.

“A baby’s heartbeat.” Amara jumps up and screams.

“What HOW!” He shrugs.

“I can only guess that the blade missed her.” I roll my eyes, “Or the fact that oh I don’t know, SHE’S FUCKING IMMORTAL!” I smile at Amara.

“Now you get to tell Jack.” She giggles and jumps around in a circle.

“OH MY FUCKING GOD I’M A MOMMY TO TWO BABIES!” Slendy clears his throat.

“Where is the father if I may ask.” I throw my hands up.

“That’s what I’m saying bruh!” Amara sits back on the bed and rubs her stomach.

“It’s okay little baby.” I smile as she smiles really big with a crazed look in her eyes, then she starts singing and I get a little creeped out.

”All around the dark carnival, Laughing Jack chased a child, The little one thought she was safe...POP! Jack went wild--” I jump up.

“NO!” Slendy chuckles and I smack him, “I SAID NO!” He faces me and sticks out his tongue, “BITCH PLEASE!” I jumped up trying to smack him in the face...I totally got him...maybe...okay I didn’t.

“You’re just a weakling you can’t even hit me!” I stomp my foot and push him back then kick my foot up, getting in the man vagina. Amara starts singing again and I glare at her only to be thrown across the room.

“You little fucking bitch, how DARE YOU HIT A WOMAN!” He flips me off, I get up to hit him again when Amara throws up on the floor. I rush over to her and pat her back.

“It’s okay, hun. I’ll take care of you until Jack gets back...unlike a certain father of yours.” I flip him off as Amara and I walk back to her room. I lay her down and lie next to her, “Are you okay?” Amara smiles, looking up at the ceiling.

“I’m great.” Amara and I talked for a few hours about our lives before all of this happened and before I know it I’m waking up with a sharp pain in my back. I gasp and open my eyes. Amara is staring at me confused, I look down a little freaked out.

“Please tell me Slendy is behind me.” She shakes her head. Amara sits up and pokes one of the black tentacles that are wrapped around me.

”This is so weird.” she says staring at them still.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Amara and I both look towards the window and Jack is standing there staring at me.

“HEY, don’t cuss in front of the baby.” Amara says and rubs her belly.

“What baby?” Jack says looking confused and I roll my eyes.

“The baby you put in Amara, you dumb ass.” I say and she glares at me. Jack’s eyes kind of widen as his face splits into a grin.

“I’m happy, but how?” I go up to him and turn his head towards Amara.

“Ask the pregnant one.” Jack sits by her side.

“Dad said it missed the baby and that she’s immortal.” He leans down to her stomach and rubs it.

“It’s okay, baby...Daddy will make you just as sane as us.” Amara giggles and I leave the room. As I’m heading towards my room, while staring at the floor, I bump into somebody.

“Hey! Carter.” I smile at him.

“Hey, Hoods.” We stand in awkward silence for a moment, “Listen about earlier...I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that.” I shake my head.

“it’s okay, really.” He opens his mouth again and I roll my eyes.

“No, it’s not. I should have asked fir--” I lean towards him and place a small kiss on his lips.

“Shut up and be my boyfriend.” He nods and smiles.

“YES, I mean...of course yeah sure no problemo...Okay goodnight.” He kisses me again and heads past me. I go into my room, I take off my clothes and take a shower. When I get out I dry off and put on a long shirt not bothering with my underwear. I giggle, diving onto my bed and then I hide under the blanket.

“Blankey, blankey, blankey, you are my blankey and I love youuuu. Blankey you’ll always be my very best friend.” I snuggle the blanket and sigh, “Warmth.” I relax and suddenly I feel something slide around me. When I open my eyes I see my tentacle things tightening around my waist and shoulders. I close my eyes again until I feel one wrap around my upper thigh, “Bad little tentacle!” I whisper at it. I giggle as it slides my long shirt up past my hips. My tentacles tighten around my shoulders and waist while another one puts me on my back, then it wraps across my breast. I moan a little as the one at my thighs rub against my lips. I spread my legs and my tentacle slips inside me, “Fuck.” I groan as it starts moving in and out of me slowly at first, it speeds up causing my body to bounce. The one wrapped around my breast rubs my nipples and I moan loudly. I grip the sheets, “Of fuck, yes!” I try to move my hips with it, but it tightens around my waist. I buck my hips upwards as another one rubs my clit, “Holy fucking shit!” I grunt.

“Hey Carter?” The door opens just as I cum, “Oh my god! I’M SO SORRY.” He kind of just stands there.

“Either get out and close the door or get the fuck in here and close the door, and help me.” Hoodie smirks and steps into my room, then closes the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Chapter 4 Amara~**

I wake up to the sun shining in my face. I sigh and cover my face with the blanket when I feel fluttering in my stomach. I sit up slowly, pull my hair up in a bun, and rub my stomach trying to get it to settle down. I go to lay down when a wave of nausea comes over me, I jump up, run to the bathroom and throw up. I sit on the floor with my back against the wall, fearing that if I try to get up I’ll get sick again. I rest my head against the wall and close my eyes, after a few minutes I feel someone sit next to me and rub my arm. I rest my head on the person's shoulder knowing it's Jack.

“Mommy, are you okay?” Sally asks. I look up and Sally is standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” I smile weakly at her.

“Aunt MooMoo says you’re upset, and I don’t like it when you’re sad.” she says tears filling her eyes. I pull myself slowly off the ground and walk over to her.

“I was upset because I thought the baby got hurt but it’s all better now, the baby is okay and mommy isn’t sad anymore, so please don’t cry.” I say and pick Sally up carefully. I remember the first time that I met Sally.

  
  


**~FLASHBACK~**

  
  
  


Carter and I are arguing about her poor excuse of a father.

“You can’t stay there anymore!” I shove her chest and she goes flying, landing on her back. She stands up, her face red, brushing away some twigs from her hair.

“He’s my father and I’m staying with him.” I growl at her and I’m about to yell at her when this girl comes through the trees.

“Oh...Hey.” She waves at us and Carter flips her off.

“Go away!” The girl puts her hands on her hips.

“Excuse me! You can’t tell me what to do.” Carter mics her.

“I bet I can bitch.” The girl glares.

“Get the stick out of your ass.” I watch as Carter leaps at the girl and punches her until I don’t recognise her face, she stomps on the girl's throat, breaking it, and spits on her.

“Don’t be a bitch.” Carter looks back at me and I see she’s crying.

“I wanna go home. ” I go up to her and wrap my arms around her shoulders, she starts sobbing into my shirt, “Why can’t he just let me go?” She mumbles then sniffles.

“I don’t know baby...I don’t know.” I pet her hair and hug her tighter. After what seems like forever she pulls away and wipes her face, “Just move in here with me.” Carter looks at the shed.

“When I know he won’t try to kill me when I leave...then I will.” Some bushes rustle and we both look over. A little girl in a pink dress with brown hair, covered in blood walks through the bushes and smiles.

“Hello.” I smile and wave at her.

“Hello, darling. What's your name?” I squat down in front of her.

“I’m Sally...I like you. You’re pretty and nice.” My smile widens and I hug the little girl, “You killed that girl?” I nod.

“Yeah, you can’t tell anybody though okay? It’s a secret.” The little girl named Sally giggles,

“It’s okay my daddy and I kill people too. His name is Jack, he’s not my real dad but he adopted me. I think you would like him.” I rub at some of the dried blood from her face.

“SALLY!” A man dressed as a black and white clown runs through the trees and trips over the dead girl, “WHAT THE HELL!” I go over to the man and help him up.

“Hey.” I smile at him and his face goes from angry to non expressional.

“DADDY!” Sally jumps onto the man's back, “Daddy, this is...what was your name?” The man, Jack, sticks out his hand. I shake it.

“My name is Amara.” He smiles brightly at me.

“Jack.” Sally giggles jumping off his back.

“I told you, you would like him.” I look him up and down.

“Yeah, I do.” His white face turns a shade of pink.

  
  


**~FLASHBACK END~**

  
  
  
  


“Mommy, You need to go check on Aunt MooMoo.” I set her down.

“Why what's wrong?” I start to pull on a t-shirt.

“Last night she was making these weird sounds. Hoodie went in to check on her and he never came out. They both started making sounds. I think there’s a monster in her room.” I pull the baggie t-shirt over my head trying not to laugh at what Sally just said.

“I don’t think it was a monster, but I’ll go check just to be sure, you stay here with daddy,” I watch Sally run up to Jack and pull on his hand wanting him to follow her. I leave the room and go down the hallway to Carter's room and knock on the door…..no answer, I knock again no answer, “I SWEAR IF THIS GODDAMN DOOR DOESN’T GET ANSWERED I'M GONNA TEAR THE BITCH DOWN,” I yell banging on the door, because I hate being ignored. Still no answer, “OKAY, YOU FUCKERS ASKED FOR IT.” I kick the door open as Carter scrambles to cover up.

“WHAT THE HELL!” I laugh crazily.

“I told you to answer the door.” Hoodie wakes up and stretches.

“I'M PREGNANT BITCH COOK ME FOOD!” I scream at him, he covers his chest with the blanket.

“Get you damn boyfriend to do it!” I growl at him.

“I told you to go make me some fucking food!”I glare at him, “And you have to explain to Sally what the weird noises were that she heard last night.” I say putting my hands on my hips. His face turns red as he grabs his mask off the floor and slips it on,” Now put on some clothes and go make me food,” I demand and I turn and leave the room slamming the door behind me.

**~Carter~**

I get up and hop in the shower, “Clean, clean, cleaning my bodyyyyy….From sexy timezzzzzz!!!” I sing. When I get out I dry off and towel dry my hair. I throw on a black tank top and red baggy shorts. I skip down the stairs and giggle as Masky looks at me confused.

“What's with you?” He asks. I smile.

“Ask your friend.” I wink at him and go into the kitchen.

“Come on Hoodie, just tell me if the monster hurt you guys!” Sally whines. I sneak up behind her and pick her up.

“The monster didn’t have a chance against us! We slayed that beast down, then fell asleep.” Sally’s eyes widen in amazement.

“Wooooow!” I kiss her cheek and set her down. I walk over to Hoodie, who is at the stove cooking.

“You’re welcome.” I kiss his cheek and sit next to Amara who is staring at her stomach, “Amara?” She looks up at me with tears in her eyes, “What’s wrong baby?” I hug her and she giggles crying harder now.

“I felt her move.” She snatches my hand and puts it on her stomach. A little thing moves across my palm.

“Hi, little baby. I’m your auntie!” It goes across my palm again, “Amara?” I let her go and look her in the eyes, “How did you not know you were still pregnant? I mean your stomach is sticking out and everything.” She shrugs.

“The internet said it was just still stretched and would go down eventually.” I facepalm.

“Never believe the internet hun.” Jack walks in and Amara tackles him.

“Woah!” She takes his hand and puts it on her stomach. His eyes light up and he spins her around. Hoodie puts a plate down in front of me.

“FOOD!” Amara snatches the plate and starts shoveling hash browns and bacon into her mouth. Hoodie gives me another plate and I eat almost as fast as Amara did. Later everybody is sitting around in the living room listening to the radio when suddenly a catchy song comes on I get up and stare at the radio.

_ Vampires never have to complain, Of living a dull circumstance. So let's all pretend that we are undead, In turn of the century France.  _

I start dancing to the song. I move my hips to the beat and spin in a circle. I lose myself to the song just dancing with it.

_ I want the love on your wrist, Oh, give me the heart on your neck. And it would be fine, To spend my whole life, With you, together. Parlez vous, or something like that. Le velo pour deux or something like that, And that's what I'll say to get you to ride away with me. Oh! _

After what seems like hours but is only minutes the song ends and I hear clapping.

_ Oh it would be so oh fine to spend my whole life, With you, on a bicycle built for two.  _

I blink and suddenly I'm back to reality and everyone is staring at me, I blush and let my hair fall on my face.

“What ain’t you ever seen nobody dance ‘fore?” Amara jumps up as another song starts to play.

“That was totally hot girl!” I purse my lips at her and walk into the kitchen. I hear Amara following behind me.

“I think this baby is trying to kill me, I’m nauseous all the time and look I’M GETTING FAT.” she says and pulls her hair up in a ponytail. I laugh.

“You aren’t getting fat, the baby is just growing.” she glares at me, her eyes go wide and it looks like she's looking behind me, “Amara, what are you looking at.” I say and then turn around slowly, “Oh, it’s you again.” I say and I hear Amara growl at him.

“Well hello to you too.” Offender says looking over my shoulder at Amara. She starts to move towards him but I grab her shoulder.

“Go sit with Jack. I can handle this, I don’t want you to get hurt.” she glares at him then looks at me and sighs.

“Fineeee.” she groans and goes into the other room, “Who are you and what do you want.” I cross my arms at him.

“I’m your father you little hoe.” He crosses his arms.

“I killed my father you ass!” I hear somebody clear their throat behind me.

“It’s true Carter. He is your father, and he’s my brother.” I turn and see Slendy standing there. I step back a little and look at Offender then back at Slendy.

“So, you two are brothers….so that means Amara is my cousin…..and her baby is my niece….I’M GONNA HAVE ANOTHER NIECE!” I squeal and the both look(?) at me like I’m insane. Oh wait...I kinda am. I giggle and sit on the floor.

“You my child, have been hanging around miss Amara.” I look at Offender.

“Haters may hate, but I’m still your daughter Fendy.” He shakes his head and sighs.

“And listening to too many commercials.” I shrug and Slendy looks(?) back at him.

“What do you want.” Offender leans against the counter.

“I’ve come for my daughter.” I jump up and get in a karate stance.

“Not gonna happen bitch.” Slendy puts his arm around my shoulders.

“That is not going to happen, dear brother.” His head tilts down.

“Please, just for a week.” Amara shows up and hugs me from behind, wrapping her arms around my waist.

“No, mine.” I start humming and pointing at him.

“ _ I can't decide. Whether you should live or die. Oh, you'll probably go to hell. Please don't hang your head and cry. No wonder why. My heart feels dead inside. It's cold and hard and petrified. Lock the doors and close the blinds. We're going for a ride. It's a bitch convincing people to like you. If I stop now call me a quitter. If lies were cats you'd be a litter. Pleasing everyone isn't like you. Dancing jigs until I'm crippled. Slug ten drinks I won't get pickled--.” _

“Carter!” I look at Slendy, “Sing a more appropriate song at least.” Amara giggles.

“I liked her song.” I lean my head back so I can look her in the eyes.

“My songs are amazing.” She kisses my forehead and rubs her head on my cheek.

”What do we get in return for letting you keep her for A WEEK?” My mouth falls open at him.

“This.” He holds out his hand and I stare at the rose.

“It’s white.” He nods and hands it to Slendy, “It means purity, that no harm shall come to you while you are with me.” Slendy looks down at me.

“It’s up to you.” Amara tightens her arms around me.

“Hey guys, what’s going on?” Jeff walks in and freezes. Sally is clinging to his chest.

“Grandpa? Why is this bitch here?” I burst out laughing as Amara’s mouth fell open.

“WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT WORD!” Sally shrugs.

“Ben.” Amara rolls her eyes and goes back to hugging me.

“One week, no more. If you try something...I’ll kill you.” Offendy smiles at me and holds out his hand. Amara whimpers.

“Noooo.” I turn around to face her and hug her.

“It’s okay, I’ll be back in a week.” I let her go and Slendy has to hold her back. I take his hand and suddenly I’m sitting on the floor in a room with no windows and no door. It has a mirror.

“Look into the mirror my child.” I stand up. In the mirror is a version of me, smiling surrounded by Amara, Jack, Sally, and Hoodie, “These are your loved ones.” his voice cuts out.

“What am I supposed to do?” He appears in front of me.

“You will have plenty to do.” He smiles, holds up a red rose and a blue rose, “The red rose allows you to be granted my undying devotion and your sexual desires. And the Blue flower forfeits your life.” He frowns, "If you will not love me, I won't allow you to love another.” He goes to hand me the red rose, I smack it out of his hand.

“I would rather die than have my sexual desires granted by you!” I snatch the blue rose and he growls at me.

“Oh, that won’t kill you...You’ll just lose yourself.” He disappears. My heart aches for a deep longing for a moment before vanishing. I place my hand over my heart, dropping the rose to the floor, I lie on the bed and start to cry.

“What’s wrong with me?” I ask out loud to myself.

“You, my dear, are losing who you are.” My head goes fuzzy and I scratch at my wrists with my nails.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5** **(Amara)**

  
  


“Dad!” I scream. He sighs.

“I can’t do anything more.” I get up and punch him.

“YOU HAVEN’T EVEN TRIED! MY BEST FRIEND HAS BEEN MISSING FOR 2 WEEKS FIND HER!” I fall to the floor crying, I wrap my arms around myself.

“We’ll find her.” Ben says, starting to approach me.

“GET AWAY FROM ME!” I yell and he goes flying into the wall. The door slams open.

“Get this dumb ass into bed, he’s been walking around the woods all night.” Masky throws Hoodie onto the floor. I slowly get up off the floor and grab Hoodie by the back of his hood.

“Come on.” I start dragging him across the floor.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going!” Dad yells at me.

“I’M GONNA GO GET FOOD THEN FIND MY FRIEND!” Jeff looks over at me.

“Well damn. I’m coming too!” He jumps up. Dad pushes him back down.

“Stay!” Jeff sighs and groans.

“I hate being a submissive.” I cover my ears.

“NOOOOO!” I run out the door with Hoodie following me. We keep running for a little bit until I have to stop to catch my breath.

“Are we really doing this?” Hoodie asks looking at me, I sit against a tree and rest a hand on my baby bump.

“Yes, we are because no one else is going to.” I say, as my breath finally starts to even out.

“Okay, but have you even thought about how pissed off and upset Jack is going to be when he finds out his pregnant fiance ran off without telling him.” I cross my arms and start walking.

“He doesn’t control what I do, and if I wanna look for my friend, imma look for my friend.” I pause and think of Jack lying naked on our bed. I bite my lips and moan.

“Damn women and their hormones.” I hear Hoodie say.

**~Carter~**

My body is cold and I can’t think straight, “Carter.” I look up seeing  _ him  _ standing, “Look in the mirror.” I shake my head, he growls and grabs my arm yanking me up, “LOOK IN THE DAMN MIRROR!” I shakily walk to the mirror and look into it. I’m standing there with Amara and Hoodie. I’m still smiling, but not as big as last time, “You’ve lost 2 already. Do you want to lose the rest?” I shake my head, “Good, then take this.” I look back at him. He’s holding the roses again,  “The red rose allows you to be granted my undying devotion and your sexual desires. And the Blue flower forfeits your life. If you will not love me, I won't allow you to love another.” I look to the floor and step forwards, I reach out and take the blue rose again. He growls and slams me back against the wall, “WHY WON’T YOU TAKE IT!” He punches the wall and disappears, his voice echoes through the room, “I’ll give you a third choice then.” Something hits the floor behind me. I pick it up. It’s a small rug knife, “Either join me, continue to reject me until you are no longer you...or kill yourself.” I walk over to my bed and sit. The knife looks big in my hand, but I know it’s just a small one. I hold it to my wrist, before placing it under my pillow and lying down.

  
  


**~Amara, Timeskip~**

  
  
  


“It’s been a month, Amara. She’s gone.” I look up at him.

“She’s still out there. I can feel it.” I go to stand up, my stomach making it difficult to do so. Jack puts his hands on my shoulders, and pushes me back onto the bed, “STOP IT!” I flinch away from him.

“You can’t keep going out there, You’re pregnant you could get hurt. You could DIE, I don’t know what I would do if you got hurt.” I shove him away.

“What if I were in Carter’s shoes? Huh? Would you leave me?” He doesn’t say anything.

“If I knew there was no chance at getting you back, then yes.” I roll my eyes at him.

“You’re full of shit, Jack.” I walk out the door and head into the forest.

“AMARA!” I turn and look at him.

“WHAT JACK!” He runs up to me.

“If you leave, I won’t take you back.” My heart breaks a little.

“I would rather never get you back then abandon my family.” I walk away with him calling after me, but not coming after me.

  
  


**~Timeskip Carter~**

  
  
  
  


“Are you still doing this nonsense?” I shake my head at him, “Can you at least talk to me? I’m trying to help you, Carter.” I glare at him.

“How are you trying to help me?” My voice is hoarse, having not talked in almost 3 months. He sits next to me. I cover my legs with the baggie sweater I’m wearing.

“I’m trying to get your powers to work properly.” A nauseating feeling overcomes me and I drag myself over to the toilet, my lunch comes up and I start crying, “What? Are you sick?!?” He runs over to me and holds my hair back.

“Don’t touch me!” I sob out. I shiver from the thought of him touching me.

“Are. you. Sick.” He asks me slowly, I shake my head at him, “What’s wrong with you then.” I shrug. He reaches towards me and I slap his hand.

“I said don’t touch me.” He huffs and leaves.

“If you want to get better you have to let me check you.” I roll my eyes and lie on the bed. I shove my hands under my pillow to go to sleep when I feel something, “Oh.” I say as I put the blanket over my head before pulling out the rug knife. I extend the blade and smile. I slide the blade across my wrist, watching as the blood starts spilling out. I slide it across my other wrist and then put the blade back under my pillow and lie down, making sure to keep my wrists out of sight.

“Carter? Can you wake up and please let me check you.” I look at him, but my eyes blur.

“Okay.” I whisper as he reaches a hand out to my head, “What’s that?” He yanks the blanket off of me and goes silent, “You didn’t think, I could do that. Did you.” He sighs and places his hand on my head. Instantly I feel better and my vision is normal, “I know what you can and will do to leave me, but just hear me out, Carter. I’m your father and all I want is for you to get to know your powers. And to give me a chance, now you're still sick so please. Let me help you.” I roll my eyes at him and sit up.

“Stop with the sappy poet shit and heal me already.” He places his hand on my head, then my chest, then my stomach. He pulls back quickly, “What?” He shakes his head backing away, “You’re very sick, Carter.” I get up and walk towards him.

“Tell me what’s wrong with me!” I look over at the mirror and my mouth falls open. The mirror is showing a version of me, covering my naked chest. Standing with my hair in my face and my vagina on display. I shove him against the wall, “What’s wrong with me!” The mirror cracks.

“You have a disease. That I cannot fix. My brother on the other hand, he can fix you.” I sigh and sit back on the bed.

“I already knew I had that.” He sits next to me and I try not to flinch away from him.

“That’s not all.” I look up at him confused, “You’re pregnant as well.” I remember his face(?) getting farther away.

  
  


**~Amara~**

  
  


I’m about to walk out the door when somebody grabs my arm, “Please.” Jack begs me.

“She’s my best friend, we’re not gonna have this conversation every time I leave.” He gets on his knees and kisses my stomach.

“Hush little one, mommy will be safe.” He gets up and takes my hand, “I’m coming with you.” I shake my head at him.

“No, cause if he did anything bad to her. She won’t want to be around any guys for a while.” His eyes tear up.

“I just don’t want you to leave me either.” I lean over and kiss his cheek.

“I’ll only look for an hour okay?” He nods and lets me go. About 40 or so minutes of walking I start to head back when I hear it.

“Carter, wake up.” I glare in the direction of his voice, heading towards it, when I see them I hide behind a tree, “Take care, I’m leaving you with this note.” Carter reaches up and takes it, “Go home now, child.” He leans down, taking her by the shoulders. I can see her tense up. He places a kiss on her head and vanishes. She shudders and starts to walk.

“CARTER!” I scream and waddle quickly towards her, “I KNEW YOU WERE OUT HERE!” I hug her and kiss her cheeks and head and nose.

“Okay, I missed you too.” I walk with her back to the house, when we’re almost there Carter stops me, “I need to tell you something.” I freeze then look at her, “I have this disease and...well it’ll kill me.” I tear up and cradle my bulging stomach.

“What is it?” She shrugs and smiles.

“It’s just a little cancer. Nothing major.” I grab her arm.

“THAT IS MAJORLY MAJOR!” She pats my hand.

“Slendy can fix it, but that’s not all I wanted to tell you...I’m pregnant.” I squeal and jump a little.

“We have to tell everybody!” I grab her hand and waddle run to the house. I throw open the door and point at Jack, “I TOLD YOU!” Jack runs past me and picks up Carter swinging her around.

“It’s good to see you little clown.” She frowns at him.

“Little clown?” He smiles.

“You have a colorful mood, you're funny and short.” I giggle as she glares.

“HOODIE GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT ROOM!” I hear a thump then the sound of somebody coming down stairs.

“Hey, Hoods.” He looks up at Carter. Next thing I know he’s kissing her and almost crushing her in a hug and I lay my head on Jack's shoulder.

“I told you she was still out there.” he wraps his arms around me.

“I know you did. You know everything.” I smile and let him hold me for a few minutes.

“My back is killing me, lets go lay down.” he picks me up and I squeal as my feet leave the ground. He carries me up the steps and into our shared room. He lays me down and then lays next to me, I turn so I’m facing him and snuggle against his side, “I’m sorry I kept leaving, I just needed to find her.” he strokes my hair.

“I know, it’s okay, all that matters is you’re back and the baby is safe and so are you. I love you,” I close my eyes.

“I love you too.” I say and slowly drift to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**~Chapter 6 Carter~**

After I talk with Slendy and he cures my disease, I go back to my room and sit on the edge of the bed, looking down at the floor, I try to think of a way to tell Hoodie about this other thing going on with me. I hear the door open, Hoodie walks in and shuts the door behind him.

“How are you?” I sigh and look over at him.

“I’m okay, there’s just something I need to tell you and I don’t know how.” I bite the inside of my lip and look back down at the ground.

“You can tell me anything,” he says and sits on the bed next to me.

“I’m pregnant.” I pause for a second, “I understand if you don’t want to be with me because of thi-” he kisses me.

“Of course I want to be with you, this is our baby, I want to be in his or her life, and I would never leave you no matter what.” I tear up and throw my arms around him.

“We haven’t even been together for long, but I feel like I’ve known you for years.” He rubs my back slowly, “Yeah, I know.” His voice shakes. I pull away and look at him, “What’s the matter?” He lets go of me and stands up, walking in a circle.

“Okay.” He stops and turns towards me, “I’m not supposed to tell you this but...I have known you for years.” I just stare at him for a minute.

“Yeah, I figured actually.” He plops down on the bed.

“How?” I scoot back and cross my legs, “Well, I keep having these flashbacks, I mean who the hell has flashbacks anymore! Anyways I keep getting them and it’s usually when I get hurt or tired and stuff.” He makes a face and taps his chin.

“Maybe whatever he did to you is finally wearing off.” I lean down and put my head in my hands.

“Maybe...but I don’t even know what he did to me.” I stand up and stretch.

“Where are you going?” Hoodie asks as I open the door, “I’m hungry.” I walk out of the room and go downstairs to the kitchen. Slendy is standing by the counter with his back to me.

“Slendy?” He turns around and sticks out his hands.

“What?” A red and white bucket appears in his hands, “Here.” I take the bucket from him as he disappears. I open the bucket and squeal a little, as I walk into the living room I take a bite of a chicken leg.

“Ah damn, that's clucking good!” I giggle at my joke and take another bite. Just as I’m about to take another bite the door slams open and a guy runs through the door. I scream and drop my chicken bucket, still holding the chicken leg tho.

“I’M NOT DEAD!!!!” The man screams, smiling.

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?!?!!” I scream at him. He screams back and pulls out a hatchet. He steps closer to me and I glare at him, “Did you just threaten me boy?” He smirks evilly(?) and is about to run at me. I throw the chicken leg at him, hitting him in the eye.

“OWWW! YOU SON OF A WHORE!” He leaps back holding his eyes and dropping his hatchet.

“WHATS GOING ON DOWN HERE!” Amara looks at me then at the guy, “Toby?” He looks up and smiles.

“Surprise!” He mumbles before walking towards her and hugging her.

“Where have you been, you crazy bitch?” He chuckles.

“It hasn’t been that long.” I look at the floor then throw my hands up frustrated.

“Dropped my damn chicken.” I whisper. Amara pulls away from this “Toby” character.

“HOLY SHIT ARE YOU GONNA EXPLODE? DID YOU EAT ANOTHER WATERMELON SEED! I TOLD YOU IT WOULD GROW IN THERE!” I roll my eyes.

“She's pregnant, genius.” His mouth falls open.

“Did I miss the wedding?” She shakes her head.

“We’re waiting till she's born.” Amara rubs her stomach smiling. He nods, looking around the living room.

“Amara? Carter? What’s with the yelling?” I look over to the stairs to see Ben yawning with his eyes closed and his arms in the air. He opens his eyes and looks at us. He freezes and just stares open mouthed at Toby.

“Hi Ben.” Toby waves at him shyly and Amara and I back away from him. Ben screams and jumps off the stairs landing in the guy's arms. They stare at each other for a moment before Toby closes the distance between their mouths. Amara giggles and grabs my hand pulling me away and up the stairs and to the bathroom.

“Why are we in the bathroom?” I ask her. She lets go of my arm and pulls her pants off and sits on the toilet, “Really? Warn a girl next time!” I turn around and face palm cause of the floor length mirror on the back of the door.

“Of course.” She laughs, “Not like you haven’t seen me naked before.” I sit on the edge of the tub and sigh.

“That was when you weren’t peeing.” I pull out my phone, looking at the time.

“Your phone isn’t even activated dude.” I shrug and put it away.

“Still has games.” She nods and flushes the toilet and washes her hands before sitting next to me. Amara sighs.

”I can’t wait for this baby to be born, It’s so hard to get around, I want to eat everything I see, my hormones are everywhere, and I just want to be able to kill again...Of course Jack thinks I’m even hotter during sex now.” I glare at her.

“Thanks, I really need to know that last part.” I say sarcastically, she laughs.

”Hey at least you have that to look forward to.” Amara says and starts to get up, she grabs her stomach and hisses in pain. I stand up.

“Are you okay?” I ask, helping her stand up. She squeezes my arm.

“No, somethings wrong, go get Jack.” she gasps and grabs the sides on the bathroom sink for support.

“I’ll be right back, just stay here,” I say and run to find Jack.

**~Amara~**

Carter runs out of the bathroom and my stomach feels like it’s being stabbed, a heavy pressure in my abdomen kinda like I have to pee, I groan and clutch my stomach, then I feel liquid running down my legs, “Oh shit.” I make my way over to the door and open it, “CARTER!” I wait for a second as I feel another sharp pain, “JACK!” Still no answer, “Imma beat that bitches ass.” I mumble. I go to walk out and fall to the floor on my knees, “DADDY!” I scream as loud as I can. A second later he appears in front of me, ”I think my water broke.” I say grabbing the edge of the counter, getting up slowly.

” Okay let’s get you to the infirmary.” I can hear the panic in his voice when he says it. He picks me up and carries me to the infirmary, he sets me down, goes to get supplies. I take off my wet pants and underwear, lay on the bed and cover my lower half with the blanket. Dad comes over to me and spreads my legs.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!” I close my legs again and he sighs.

“I have to see how far along you are.” I shake my head and wince as more pain hits me.

“Can’t you have Jack do it?” He crosses his arms at me.

“I don’t see Jack in here do you?” I purse my lips and I’m about to comment when the door opens and Carter walks in.

“WHERE’S MY FIANCE!” I scream. She walks over to me with a frown.

“I went to find him and the bed was empty and the window was open.” I groan and glare at my dad.

“I’m not doing this without Jack!” Dad rolls his eyes(?).

”You are going to do this because the baby isn’t going to wait.” He says and tries to see how far along I am again and I squeeze my legs shut.

”NO! Stop he’s supposed to be here I... I can’t do this without him.” I say tears rolling down my face. Carter leans over and hugs me.

“I’m sure he’ll be here soon, but Slendy needs to see how far you are so we can see if your little girl can wait for him to get back okay?” I sniffle and nod. Dad spreads my legs again and pauses with his finger at my vagina.

“Okay, this is weird. Carter, I need you to finger my daughter.” My eyes go wide and I look at Carter, she’s blushing.

“W-What?” He sighs and moves away from me.

“Stick your finger up there, if it’s easy to slide in then it's closer, go until you feel a solid surface then bring your finger out and I’ll check from the juices how far the baby is from being born.” I glance over at Carter with tears leaking from my eyes.

“Give me some stupid gloves.” She growls out. Cater slips the gloves on and walks between my legs and looks at me, “You ready?” I nod and spread my legs, slipping them into the stirrups. Carter leans down looking in and slipping her finger, I clear my throat trying to concentrate on something besides the finger in my vagina. I hear a giggle and I snap my head up glaring at her.

“Why the hell are you giggling at my vagina?” She clears her throat and laughs.

“Sorry, but it’s sparkly.” She pulls it out and shows dad, He examines it and nods, “you’re about 7 centimetres. We have a little time.” I sigh and cover up with the blanket.

”If he doesn’t get here before this baby is born i’m going to kick his ass.” I say and groan as I feel another pain in my abdomen. After about 30 minutes of unbearable pain and me yelling at Carter and Dad I hear the door swing open and hit the wall.

”I’M SORRY I WASN'T HERE, I DIDN’T MISS IT DID I?” Jack yells standing in the doorway, I glare at him.

“Where the hell were you?” I growl at him, he rushes over to me and takes my hand in his.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here, I had to take care of something.” he says and I squeeze his hand as another contraction hits me and I yell in pain.

”IF I WEREN’T IN LABOR RIGHT NOW I WOULD KICK YOUR ASS FOR NOT BEING HERE!” I scream and slump forward, my hair falling in my face, as I feel another contraction coming on. Carter pulls the hair out of my face and puts it back in a ponytail, I grip Jack's hand tighter as the contraction hits.

“OWW, YOU’RE GOING TO BREAK MY HAND!” he yells, I glare up at him.

”WHY DON’T YOU TRY PUSHING A BABY OUT OF YOU, THEN YOU’LL KNOW REAL PAIN!” I yell back at him, Dad sighs and goes to the edge of the bed.

”Your contractions seem to be really close together, so I’m going to have to see how far you are again.” he says, I sigh and put my legs back up on the stirrups, he moves the blanket back a little bit, ”Okay, I can see the top of the baby’s head, it’s time for you to start pushing.” He says, I look over at Carter and she takes my left hand, and Jack already has my right hand. I squeeze both of their hands and yell as I push for the first time, after a few minutes I stop and breathe for a minute, “The head and shoulders are out one more push and she should be out.” Dad says, I look over at Jack.

“I don’t think I can.” I say weakly, sweat and tears running down my face, he smiles down at me.

“Yes you can, you can do it, and just think we’ll have our little girl after this is all over.” He says and moves some of the loose hairs out of my face with his free hand, I nod my head and push one last time until I hear the cry of a baby fill the room. I sigh and lay back feeling like every ounce of energy has left my body.

”Here she is.” Dad says and holds her up for me to see, I smile weakly at the small crying baby in his hands.

”She's so beautiful.” I look up at Jack.

”Yes she is.” He says and kisses the top of my head.

”Carter is going to go clean her up then you can hold her.” Dad says, and hands the baby to Carter, and she goes to clean her up.

“Are you feeling okay?” Dad asks me, I nod but wince.

“Still hurts.” He nods and attaches a needle to my arm.

“That should help.” I smile. After Dad fixes everything Jack helps me slide on some pants and he sits on the bed next to me with his arm around me.

”You did so good.” He says and rubs my back, I smile and lay my head on his shoulder. I hear the door open, Carter comes in and hands me my baby, Emma, who is now all clean and wrapped in a pink blanket. I look down at her, she's got pitch black hair, and pale/fair skin, and her eyes are closed. I stroke her cheek with my thumb and she makes a face and opens her eyes a little, they are a blue color with a hint of grey, I giggle and look over at Jack.

”She’s perfect.” I say and look back down at the sleeping baby in my arms. Emma starts fussing in her sleep, “Shhh, it’s okay.” I say calmly and rock her. Carter sniffles beside me and I look at her, she’s holding her stomach with a hint of fear in her eyes, “Carter?” She blinks and looks at me, “Do you want to hold her?” She backs away a little.

“No, I’m good.” She smiles and I glare at her.

“Hold my baby.” I growl. Jack chuckles as Carter walks over to me, ”Make sure to support her head.” I say and hand Emma to her. I watch Carter look down at the small sleeping newborn and I smile, “Pretty soon you’ll have a baby of your own.” Carter looks up scared, “It’s okay, you’ll be fine.” She shakes her head and gently hands me Emma back.

“I don’t know if I can do what you just did, I’m not as strong as you.” The door opens and I hear a squeal.

“MOMMY!” Sally runs over and half jumps onto the bed, “You have to be quiet, Sally.” Jack shushes her. Sally giggles and pokes Emma’s cheek, “Can I hold her?” Jack helps her on the bed completely and she sits cross legged.

“Watch her head, make sure it stays up.” I tell her firmly. I place Emma in Sally’s arms and smile as I hear a clicking sound and a flash. I look over to see Carter crying softly and holding her phone.

“You guys are so cuuuute!!!” She starts sobbing and Jack sighs.

“Great another one!” Carter glares at him and gasps.

“You did it now, Babe.” I giggle and watch as Carter stomps over to Jack.

“Bitch, I will beat your ass into next week if you don’t shut yer damn trap!” Sally giggles.

“Damn, Aunt MooMoo!” My mouth falls open as I stare at Sally.

“No more hanging out with Ben alone!” Jack shushed me and takes Emma from Sally and lying her in my arms.

“Slendy and Sally out! Momma’s gotta feed Emma.” Sally pouts but leaves holding dad's hand. When the door closes I pull down my shirt and feed my baby.

“You’ll be great parents.” I look at Carter and she smiles. Then she closes the door, usually I would be happy, but something in her eyes made me worried.

**~CARTER~**

  
  
  


I walk out of the room and look around making sure nobody was around. I open the window and jump down. I land in a bush and start running. As I get to the road a car is passing but it slows down and stops just ahead of me, “Do you need help? Or a ride?” A man asks from inside the car. I jog over to the passenger side door and slip into the seat.

“Can you give me a ride to a Walmart.” He starts the car and takes off.

“What’s your name hun?” I look at him. He’s a chubby okay looking man, probably early 20’s.

“Jessica Mathews.” I lie. He smiles and glances at me.

“I’m Adam Dingy.” I nod and sit in silence. About 20 minutes later I realize we’re going farther into the woods.

“Um, Adam?” He looks at me for a second.

“Yeah.” I cross my arms nervously.

“I asked to go to Walmart...It’s the other way.” He shakes his head.

“Shortcut.” I start to sweat as he turns down a creepy looking road.

“Stop.” I say. He ignores me and keeps driving, “STOP!” I scream at him. He pulls to the side of the road but when I try to open the door it wont open, “Did you seriously child lock the damn door!” I punch the window and he grabs my arm.

“Come on calm down. I’m not gonna hurt you...I just wanna have some fun.” He yanks me towards him into his lap. I slap him, not having much room to move, and I curse myself for not grabbing my knife. He grabs my throat and pulls me towards him, “Watch it kiddy!” He growls as his hands find the bottom of my shirt. I relax and as he leans in to kiss me I pull the seat belt from his chest and wrap it around his neck. I pull as tight as I can and when I look at his eyes to see them bulging and turning purple around the edges. I smile at him. His eyes close and he stops breathing. I let the man go, I punch the window again and this time it shatters leaving bits of glass in my hand. I climb out the window and turn to stare at the dead man. Something shiny is in his hand so I snatch it up smiling. I frown at my arm, I have a cut going from my wrist to the middle of my forearm. I glare at the body, “You left your mark on me...My turn.” I turn his head and start carving the word  _ Moon _ into his cheek with the small pocket knife. I finish and shrug, “Little sloppy, but still gets the point across.” I toss the knife into the trees and start my walk back to the main road...After about an hour of walking I see a bus coming down the road. I stick my arm out and it pulls to a stop in front of me, “I don’t have any money, but do you think you could drop me off at the nearest bus stop to the hospital.” The woman driving frowns.

“Take a seat I’ll take you there.” I sit in the third seat back, leaning my head on the window, I close my eyes and sigh.

“You alright Ma’am?” I nod continuing to ignore looking at anybody.

“Do I know you?” I freeze and open one eye. I hold my breath and turn my face away.

“No.” I say a little harshly. The young boy makes a sighing sound and I hear him walk away to another seat. I put a hand on my chest and force myself not to start crying. I mumble quietly to myself, “Yeah, I know you.” 

  
  
  
  


**~Amara~**

  
  


I watch Jack leave the room with Emma, I wait till the door has closed before I glare at dad.

“What do you  _ mean  _ she’s gone!” He leans against the bed and I kick his side, “Where. Is. My. Friend.” Dad shrugs again and Jeff takes his hand.

“It’s okay, we’ll find her.” He tells me softly. My mouth falls open as he pats my shoulder. I turn my head and bite his hand, “OW!” He yanks his hand away.

“LISTEN HERE BITCH!” I stand up wincing a little, I put my hand on my hip and I point the other in his face, “YOU are NOT my mother or father. In FACT! You’re nobody to me! Do you understand FagMuffin!” His mouth falls open and dad's face turns red.

“Amara that wasn’t very nice.” Dad crosses his arms and I cross mine too.

“Well guess what. I’m not nice, I’m honest, I tell what I think as the truth. Guess what else. I. Hate. You. You made me this way. I was fine until you came along. I USED TO BE NORMAL!” I scream the last part. Something wet touches my cheek, I lift my hand up to it. I look down at my hand to see it covered in blood, “What?” The room starts to spin so I sit down.

“Lie down Amara!” Dad pushes me so I'm lying down.

“What’s happening?” He lifts my gown and starts pushing on my stomach. He touches a spot, “SON OF A WHORE!” I scream.

“JEFF PUT HER UNDER!” Jeff runs to the closet.

“What’s happening to me dad.” He stops and looks at me.

“You’re dying. You’re bleeding internally. Which can lead to  shock, uterine removal or death. So shut up so I can fix you.” I close my mouth, actually scared for my own life for once. “Oh...JEFF HURRY THE FUCK UP!” I sit up a little.

“WHAT!” I scream at him. He looks at me, “There’s another.” I lie back down. Jeff comes back with a tank and a mask. He puts it on my face and within seconds I start to feel tired.

  
  


**~Carter~**

  
  


“Miss, we’re here.” I open my eyes to see the bus driver staring at me. She helps me stand and walks me to the front desk.

“Thank you.” I say to her. She nods and leaves.

“Can I help y---. Oh my goodness!” She comes around to me and half drags me to a room. She starts cleaning the cut on my arm, “What did you do?” I shrug.

“Someone and I got into an argument.” She stitches my arm.

“What’s your blood type.” I look at her confused.

“Oh, um. O negative.” She leaves the room and a minute later comes back with a bag of blood and a needle. She attaches the bag to the stand then the needle to my arm.

“We’re gonna keep you here until tomorrow, just to see how you do okay.” I nod and she leaves. I watched the blood dripping into my arm for almost 2 hours, “I forgot to ask your name.” The nurse brings in a big plate of chicken and rice and some apple juice and water, she sets it on my tray.

“Jessica Mathews.” She writes it down and leaves again. I eat and eventually fall asleep.

  
  


**~Amara~**

  
  
  
  


_ I look over at Jack, who is sitting on the grass holding Emma with Sally next to him, "Amara look at me." I smile at him and he frowns, "You need to wake up Mara. If you don't you could die...You don't want to leave us do you?" I shake my head at him but I continue to smile. He gets up and grabs my shoulders, "WAKE UP OR YOU'LL DIE AND NEVER FIND CARTER!" I jump, everything around me going black for just a second, then it's bright again. _

My eyes are open and Jack is looking down at me. I blink at him. I can hear him breathing and I can hear sniffling in the corner of the room. I sit up and see blood surrounding me. I see a fleshy blob sitting in the pan and I look at Jack confused. The look on his face scares me, "Oh god." I mumble as my hands go to my stomach.

"I'm sorry." My heart starts to race and I suddenly feel trapped.

"Where is it!" Dad puts a hand on my shoulder.

"We couldn't save him, he was younger than Emma and the cord wrapped around his neck." I curl up and wrap my arms around my stomach.

“I wanna see.” Jack shakes his head.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” I glare at him and he sighs and walks away. I look to the corner of the room to see Sally crying softly, holding Emma. I look away, “Mara.” Jack comes up to me with my baby in a green blanket. I reach out and take him from Jack. I move the blanket from his face and tear up.

“You look like your Uncle.” I hug him to my chest.

“Mara, let me take him away.” Jack reaches for him but I turn away.

“Just let me hold him!” I raise my voice but quiet it again when Emma whines. I lie back down and put my son on my chest, I rub his back and kiss his head. After a minute I get a warm feeling in my heart, then all of a sudden he starts to move, “There’s my baby boy.” I smile at Jack and dad as their mouths fall open in shock, “Nobody takes my kids from me.”

  
  
  
  
  


**~Carter~**

  
  
  
  


_ I look around at the dusty old room, no windows, only an old mirror with rust around the frame, “Look in the mirror.” A voice whispers beside me. I turn quickly to see only the wall. _

_ “Hello?” I ask, wrapping my arms around myself. _

_ “Look in the mirror.” My eyes start to blur and my head gets that fuzzy feeling. Before I know it I’m walking towards the mirror. My eyes and mind clear as I step in front of it, “Look.” Reluctantly, I look into the mirror. The image I see is me, but it’s not.. At least not the me I know, this me has a different vibe to her, something seems...off. Standing there is a girl with bright green eyes and long red hair. I reach up, touching the glass. The girl mimics me. _

_ “Who is she?” I ask the voice. _

_ “That is you. The version you need to be.” The reflection blinks and smiles at me, “Let go. You don’t need them.” I shake my head backing away. _

_ “No, they’re mine.” The girl's smile turns to a frown. She raises her fist and starts punching the glass. _

__ I sit up in bed gasping, “It’s alright, sorry to scare you.” I find the woman the voice belongs to. She’s sweeping up a broken glass cup, “It’s fine.” I notice all the cords are gone so I stand up. The woman points to the chair where my clothes are. I grab them and hide behind the curtain throwing off the hospital gown and putting on my regular clothes.

“So am I allowed to leave?” She nods and hands me a clipboard.

“Just sign out and you’re free to go.” Signing the papers with the fake name I hand it back and leave. When I get to the front door a girl about my age catches my eye. She’s sitting in a wheelchair holding a bundle of blue cloth.

“Can I help you?” She asks me. I walk closer to her, “Is you gonna say somethin bout ma baby too?” I shake my head and smile at the baby.

“I’m gonna have one of my own soon.” The girl relaxes.

“How far along is ya?” I place my hand on my stomach thinking.

“I think about 3 months maybe.” She reaches over and pats my hand that's on my stomach, “Anyways...So who is picking you up? Boyfriend, Husband, Parents?” She shakes her head.

“Nah, I gots myself an apartment downtown. Ma and Pa disowned me after they found out bout little Hyde here.” I neal next to the chair.

“I’m sorry.” She shrugs and smiles down at her baby.

“I’d do anythin for him.” I rub her shoulder.

“What’s your name hun?” She turns her head to me.

“Constance.” She chuckles, “I was the stable girl back home.” I smile and stand up.

“Would you kill for him?” She gasps.

“Of course!” I bend down a little.

“Can you kill for him...right now?” Constance frowns looking down at Hyde.

“Yeah.” I grab the handles of her chair and start pushing it.


	7. Chapter 7

**~Chapter 7 Amara~**

  
  
  
  
  


“Amara?” Dad says.

“Yeah.” I don’t look up to busy holding my children. Jack goes to touch Emma and I growl at him, “Back off bitch!” I hold them a little tighter.

“AMARA!” Dad whisper, yells.

“Whaaaat?” He crosses his arms at me.

“They are his too. And you still haven’t named your son.” I look down at the sleeping baby boy, who looks almost identical to his sister.

”His name is Phoenix Angel Woods.” I say smiling down at him. I hear a sniffle and look over at Jeff.

“You gave them my last name?” I roll my eyes.

“Well dad and I took your last name too and Jack doesn’t exactly have one.” His smile widens and it starts dripping blood.

“Aww!” He throws his arms up and goes to hug me.

“NOT SO FAST MR. SHITTERBOX!” Ben puts himself between us and crosses his arms.

“Where the hell have you been!” I question him.

“In my room.” I let Jack take the babies.

“Doing what!” He looks back at me.

“Things.” Toby walks in the room and leans against the door frame.

“I’m things.” Dad snorts and Jeff falls on the floor laughing.

“He hasn’t even been back for a whole day and you are already going at it.” I say laughing a little. Jack looks at them.

“It’s been hours…” Hoodie walks into the room.

“Where’s Carter?” I shrug.

“She went to her room I think.” He shakes his head.

“No, I just came from there.” I sit up, “I checked all the rooms, except for Slendy’s office of course.” I look at dad.

“I would have felt her enter my office.” I glare at Jack.

“Did you put the tracker in her phone?” He pulls out a little black box with a screen, “I thought you didn’t have a phone.” He glances at me.

“I don’t, it's a tracking box.” I make a face at him, “It says she’s on her way back here, she’s outside.” Dad lifts me up and we all go outside, leaving the babies in their beds.

“Carter?” I ask. She doesn’t answer but I can still see her, “Why are you crouching?” Dad sets me down, I step closer and my mouth falls open. Carter is standing by the treeline and the girl who isn’t crouching, but in a wheelchair, is looking at us with a slight smile.

“I wanna to ask to join y’all.” The girl says quietly. I growl at her and glare.

“Why should we let you join us? What do you have to offer.” She unwraps something in her lap and holds it up, smiling.

“I brung ya this.” I take it in my hands, examining it.

“We need to have a meeting first... _ Carter _ in the house NOW!” Carter pats the girl on the shoulder as she passes. When she gets to me she flips me off and giggles. I flip her off as she runs into the house giggling.

“CARTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING!” Jeff screams. I roll my eyes and signal for the boys to help the girl inside. I follow Carter laughing into the kitchen, I stop dead in my tracks, Carter’s on the ground laughing and Jeff is sitting in the sink soaked with water. I snorted and burst out laughing. I stop as he glares at me, so I help him out and I pull Carter up. I drag them into the living room and push Carter onto the couch next to Hoodie then drag Jeff to the kitchen.

“Sit.” I point to the floor and he huffs and walks out the back door. I go back and plop between Carter and Jack. Masky sits on the other side of Jack looking over at Hoodie constantly. I lean forwards and glare at him.

“WHAT!” Masky jumps and whines.

“I’ve never been this far from him when we have meetings.” I sigh and get up. I make Carter and Hoodie stand up and I sit Hoodie in the middle of Carter and Masky, then I sit on the other side of Jack. We all settle down and wait for dad to talk.

“So miss?” She looks at him.

“Just Constance.” He nods and leans forwards.

“So...Constance. You have proven yourself worthy of joining us, YET...We do not know you well...Tell us, do you have any family?” She slouches in her chair.

“I was disowned by mah family cause I have a baby boy, his name is Hyde.”

  
  
  


**~Carter~**

  
  
  
  


Jeff comes through the front door still soaking wet. He starts walking towards me, but then stops and glares at Constance, “What is this bitch doing here?” He crosses his arms and looks at me.

“I brought her home with me. Got a problem with that?” I stand up and get in his face. He snarls and pokes me in the forehead.

“Yeah, why don’t you ever think!” I hear Amara gasp behind me.

“BITCH WHAT!” I raise my hand and smack him across the face, “DON’T fucking touch me.” I go to walk away but he grabs my hair, pulling me back.

“Don’t hit me you little shit.” He grabs me by my left arm and I turn swinging my right arm at him punching him square in the face. He lets go of my hair and stumbles back a little.

“You’re fucking dead,” he growls and lunges at me, I try to move away but he pulls a knife out and holds it to my neck. My eyes go wide remembering I’m pregnant.

“Wait, please stop,” I plead, making him dig the knife deeper in my neck, I whimper and squeeze my eyes shut waiting for him to kill me.

“OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!” I hear Amara yell, I open my eyes and see Jeff dangling above me by one of her tentacles. She tosses Jeff to the side where Slendy is waiting to catch him. Amara glares at him and points her finger, “You do NOT touch her or I’ll kill you.” I cover my mouth and giggle. Amara turns towards me and glares, “And you stop antagonizing him.” I frown and plop down on the couch between Masky and Hoodie.

“It’s okay, Baby.” He wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me into his side. I look up at him smirking, I bat my lashes at him and grab the back of his head. I yank his face towards mine kissing him, I take my hand off his head and put it on his thigh. I feel him smile as I start sliding my hand up his thigh.

“Okay! I’m right here!” Masky shoves my shoulder and I let go of Hoodie, glaring at Masky.

“Here’s the deal bitch, you don’t cock block him and I won’t cut your dick off.” I turn back to Hoodie and yank him back to me, this time biting his ear, “My bitch.” I let go and get up walking to the kitchen. I open the fridge and bend down so I can see the bottom shelf. Next thing I know I feel somebody pressing against my back side. I smirk ignoring him. He bends over, so he’s pressed against my whole back, and wraps his arms around my stomach.

“That was so hot.” I sit back up and turn so I’m facing him.

“That was the point.” I grab his hand and lead him up the stairs.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**~Amara~**

  
  
  
  


Sighing, I put a hand over my face, “I’m living with CHILDREN!” I hear thumps running up the stairs. I look over to see Carter and Hoodie running up the stairs,    
Fucking great.” Dad stands up and pats me on the shoulder.

“Go get them and we’ll start.” I shake my head looking at the clock as I walk up the stairs.

“This is fucking dumb.” I mumble. I get to Carter and Hoodie's room, “Get out here!” I pound on the door.

“GO AWAY, BUSY!” Carter yells and a second later I hear a giggle. I raise my foot and kick the door. It goes flying into the room and I hear Hoodie scream like a fucking girl. I look inside to see him covering himself with the blanket while Carter is straddling him naked. I point at her.

“Nice tits girl. Now get the fuck downstairs!” Carter rolls her eyes and stands up, taking the blanket with her. Hoodie shrieks again and dives off the bed, hiding between the bed and the wall.

  
  
  


~ **Carter** ~

  
  
  
  


Amara lets go of our ears once we get to the backyard. I sit in the chair with my name on it. Amara sits next to me and crosses her arms, “This is stupid.” I nod. Everybody sits in their seats, except my over dramatic uncle. He wheels Constance into the middle of our circle of chairs and then takes his own place inside the circle next to her. Jack stands up and raises his arms.

“Let us BEGIN!” Amara claps her hands once and points at Jack.

“Don’t encourage him.” Jack huff's and sits back down. I chuckle and everybody starts humming and waving their arms around. I raise my brow at Amara and she just rolls her eyes.

“Shhh.” I look back at Slendy and then back to Amara.

“This bitch just shush me?” She nods and I realize everybody stopped humming and waving their arms around.

“Who is willing?” I raise my hand quickly.

“Oh Oh Oh MEEEEEEEEEE!!!” I jump up and walk towards Constance.

“Carter?” I smile at her and sit on her lap.

“Hey girly.” She looks confused at me.

“What y’all doin’” I shrug and grab a handful of her hair, I gently place a kiss on her lips to distract her and I pull out my knife. I release her mouth and whisper, while staring into her eyes.

“The sacrifice.” I slit her throat and get up. I cover my hand in her blood and walk over to Slendy.

“I shall complete the sacrifice, Dear Uncle.” I wipe the blood on his cheek and go back to my seat. Amara rolls her eyes and smacks me on the arm.

“I meant all of you not encouraging him.” I rub my arm and then smirk.

“Guess what.” She glances at me from the corner of her eye.

“What.” I giggle and grab her hand.

“You have blood on your hand.” I let her go and smile as she looks down at her hand.

“I’m so fucking done with you guys.” I giggle but stop as she raises her hand to her mouth, licking the blood off of it. My mouth falls open.

“Ew!” She shrugs.

“It’s not that bad really, you should try it.” I purse my lips and look at the left over blood on my hand. I raise it slowly to my mouth and lick it.

“It takes like a battery.” Amara makes a face at me.

“Why would you taste a battery...Never mind.” I hear a thump and look to see Constance’s now dead body lying on the ground and Ben doing wheelies in the wheelchair.

“It’s over, can I go now? I have children to look after.” Slendy nods and I follow Amara into the house and up to her room. I watch as Amara picks up Emma, “I know you were gone when I had Phoenix.” She hands Emma to me and then she picks up Phoenix and cradles him in her arms,” How's my baby boy,” Amara smiles and strokes his cheek. I watch the small baby squirm in her arms and he fusses a bit. I look down at Emma in my arms and tear up.

“I have to admit something, Mara.” I feel her gaze on me.

“What is it?” I sniffle and start rocking Emma, “I left earlier because I was scared...I still am...I don’t know if I want this baby.” I look up at her. She sighs and places Phoenix in his crib and I do the same with Emma. Amara takes my hand and pulls me over to her bed. I sit down as she sits next to me.

“I was scared too. Jack and I have been trying for a while now and when I finally got pregnant I wasn’t sure I wanted it. But then after they were born I realized that I really did want them, I woke up after Phoenix was born and I saw my uterus in the pan next to my bed and I was really depressed. Just think, you can have as many kids as you want...Embrace the awesomeness of motherhood!” Amara stands up and grabs a book, throwing it at me, “Read this shit and then come back to me.” She lies down on her bed and pretty soon she starts snoring. I get up and leave going to my own room.


	8. Chapter 8

~ **Chapter 8 Amara** ~

  
  
  


After I hear the door close I open my eyes and sit up on the bed, remembering something. I jump up off the bed, and throw my shoes on while trying to run down the hallway, ”Where’s Jack?” I ask out of breath from running down the stairs. Ben and Toby jump up.

”We weren’t doing anything!” Ben says quickly and I roll my eyes.

”I don’t care what you were doing, where’s Jack.” I ask again in an annoyed tone.

”He’s in the basement…I think.” Toby says, I sigh and walk over to the basement door and swing it open.

”JACK GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!” I yell down the steps. I hear Jack whine about not wanting to leave his candy alone as he walks up the steps. I laugh a little and he just pouts like a child, ”I need you to watch the babies for a little bit I need to go out.” I say.

”But you just had 2 babies and you lost a lot of blood, you should wait a little bit.” He says putting his arms around my waist.

”I’ll be okay, I won’t be gone long, I just have to go get something for Dad.” I say and kiss his cheek. He smiles and lets me go.

”Be safe.” He says.

”I will...and I swear if you try to give the kids candy you are a dead man!” I say as I turn to go out the front door. I walk outside and into the woods, I walk for about 20 minutes when I get to the place Carter was telling me about when she first brought Constance here. I walk over to the hollow log and look in it, and there I see him, little baby Hyde. I pick him up out of the log, he fusses and stares up at me with wide green eyes. I smile and re wrap his blanket around him, “Dad and Jeff are going to love you.” I say and start to walk back to the house. When I get back I hear Sally run down the stairs.

”MOMMY, Daddy let me hold the babies and….” she stops dead in her tracks when she sees Hyde in my arms, ”DID YOU HAVE ANOTHER ONE?” She yells running over to look at the baby in my arms.

”Shhh, no it’s not mine, It’s a surprise for Grandpa Slendy, and Jeff.” I say smiling at her, she giggles and follows me to their room. I knock on the door, “Hey Dad, Sally and I have a surprise for you and Jeff.” As soon as the door opens I yell, “SURPRISE, MEET YOUR NEW SON!” He looks(?) at me for a second.

“Our what?” he says.

“I got you and Jeff a baby since you two can’t have one, and Constance is kinda dead so she won’t care.” I say holding Hyde out to him. He takes the baby from me and looks(?) down at him. Hyde moves around in his arms and smiles up at him, “Awe, he likes you already!” I say when Carter comes down the hallway almost running into me, ”Carter, where are you going?” She turns and looks at me.

“I need to kill someone, I'm pissed off!” she says then notices the baby, ”Cute baby…...you and Sally want to come with me, you haven’t been killing in a while.” She asks. I look down at Sally and she shakes her head yes.

”Yeah sure Jack has the babies right now anyway.” I say. Carter grabs my wrist and starts dragging Sally and I down the hallway, “BYE DAD I HOPE YOU LIKE THE BABY!” I yell as she drags us down the steps and out the door. We’ve been walking for about half an hour before we hear voices coming through the trees. Carter held up a hand, stopping us in our tracks.

“Just up ahead.” She whispers as we sneak closer. We stop again and she gestures for me to wait. Carter then crouches and starts crawling across the forest floor over to the voices. Not even a minute later Sally screams, from a little ways behind me, Carter is yelling, and I have arms wrapped around my shoulders and I’m on the ground. I stay still trying to see Sally and Carter. I turn my head to see a policeman pinning Sally to the ground.

“SALLY!” I scream before I decide what to do. I snap back my head, busting the man in the nose.

“AH, SON OF A BITCH!” The man lets me go so I stand quickly and face the man. He has a bloody nose and is pointing his taser gun at me, “GET ON THE GROUND!” Behind me I hear a grunt and then screaming. I turn around to see Carter run past me, straight at the cop. He shoots and the next thing I know Carter is on the ground shaking. Somebody grabs me from behind and then I feel cold metal on my wrists.

“You are under arrest.” The woman turns me to face her. I smile at her.

“You can’t arrest me. Don’t you know who I am?” I lean closer to the woman, “I’m fucking insane!” I pull out my knife and slice at her, cutting her throat open in just one swipe. Everything goes quiet as she falls to the ground.

“MOMMA!” I look over to see one of the male cops holding Sally by the hair while dragging her to the car. Another cop appears in front of me and grabs my throat as I try to break free from his grasp.

“SALLY!” I kick the cop in the knee.

“OW BITCH!” The man kicks the back of my knee and I fall. He pins me down by the throat.

“LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER YOU ASS HAT!” I scream at the top of my lungs, suddenly I feel a pain on my head and everything goes black. 

I wake up in an almost dark room. I feel a pain in my head, I try to reach up and touch it but I can’t. I look down to see that my hands are handcuffed to the chair, “Son of a bitch,” I mumble. I look around the room, Carter is sitting in the chair next to me still passed out, there seems to be this mirror-like window in front of us. It takes me a minute to realize that we are in an interrogation room, then it all comes back to me, we got caught by police and they took us….but where’s Sally? Just as I’m about to panic, a man walks through the door, I watch as he sets a folder on the other side of the table.

“Mary Woods, I’m glad you're awake, I have some questions I’d like to ask you.” I flinch at my birth name.

“That’s not my name!” I growl at him.

“What’s your name then?” I think for a minute then start to giggle.

“My name is Washma Butt,” I say then bust out laughing like an idiot. The interrogator glares at me as I continue to laugh like a mad woman.

“Amara….where are we?” Carter asks weakly, I immediately stop laughing and look over to her.

“Well we got arrested by officer fucktard over here and now we are in an interrogation room.” Carter looks at me confused still, “You probably don’t remember much of it you got tased and-.” I start to say more when the police officer cuts me off.

“That's enough talking.” He says and I glare at him, Carter gives him the look of oh shit now you've done it.

“Um excuse me, you don’t get to tell me when to stop talking, you tased my best friend, and you STOLE MY DAUGHTER, SO YOU DON’T GET TO TELL ME WHEN I’M NOT ALLOWED TO TALK!” I yell trying to pull my hands out of the handcuffs.

“Amara.” I stop and look at Carter.

“What?” I growl out. Carter continues to stare at me before she breaks and starts laughing really creepy. The cop and watch her for a second before I start giggling as well. The man stands up and goes to the door.

“You guys are mental.” He mumbles as he walks out the door, we stop laughing and I pull out a hair clip.

“Keep watch.” I tell Carter as I unlock my cuffs and start on hers, just as I get hers unlocked the door opens. We freeze and look at the man. I purse my lips at him and smile, “HONK HONK!” I grab Carter's hand and we run past the cop.

“SUCK IT YA CHEESEBUTT!” Carter yells back at him. I stop dead in my tracks but Carter keeps running, straight into a cop with a gun, pointed right at her.

“DON'T MOVE!” He yells, Carter and I both stop. I start to walk slowly towards Carter, “I SAID DON’T FUCKING MOVE!” He yells, his hands shaking as he points the gun at me now. I put my hands up slowly and keep moving towards Carter.

“Carter get behind me.” She starts to protest but I glare at her and she reluctantly moves behind me.

“I SAID STOP!” he moves his finger to the trigger.

“You won’t shoot me, and even if you had the guts to, I would just come back stronger and more powerful than you could even imagine.“ I say smirking at him. I go to run at the police officer when I hear Carter gasp and fall to the ground, I go to help her when someone grabs my hair. I growl and turn my head to the side to see the interrogator holding me by my hair.

“You two really are crazy aren’t you.” He says, that’s the last thing I hear before I feel something hit my head and I slip out of consciousness. 

  
  


**~Jack~**

It’s been a week since Amara, Sally, and Carter disappeared. Hoodie and I have searched almost all of the forest and haven’t found a trace of them. I look down at the twins sleeping soundly in their crib, even though they were just born a week ago they look to be around 2 months old.

“Hey.” I look up at Ben and smile weakly at him, “How you doin’?” I shrug and sit down on my bed.

“It’s been hard, they keep growing older and Amara’s still gone...Do you think they left us?” Ben sits next to me and pats my shoulder.

“No, they’ll be back. They can take care of themselves.” I nod and walk to the door.

“Come on.” Ben follows me down the stairs and to the kitchen, “What do you want?” Ben shrugs.

“Whatever you want to make.” I roll my eyes while setting the baby monitor on the counter. I just grab a couple bowls, milk, and cereal. I make our bowls and sit down as we quietly start eating. I look down into my bowl, trying to stare into its soul, until I hear this god awful sound and then I’m covered in milk. I frown and slowly look up, glaring at Ben.

“Did. You. Just.---” Ben stands quickly and waves his arms around.

“NO NO NO NO I’M SORRY!” I stand up as well.

“You. SNEEZED IN MY FUCKING FACE!” Ben tries to run away from me but I grab the back on his shirt, “Come here you little nerd freak!” The kitchen door opens and Toby walks in holding his stomach.

“You can’t hurt my boyfriend!” I stop and turn my glare to Toby.

“Why the hell not?” He rubs his stomach and gets this creepy look on his face, then he says in a western accent.

“Imma havin his baba!” Ben giggles and I growl, dropping Ben to the floor, and walk up to Toby.

“You’re a boy you idiot.” I grab the neck of his shirt and rip it open. About 20 stuffed animals fall to the floor.

“Oops.” I smack his stomach hard and he groans.

“Plus I’m the bottom babe.” Ben comments behind me. I throw my arms up.

“So done!” I leave the kitchen and go up the stairs to Slendy’s office door. I’m about to knock when I hear this strangled sound and a slap coming from inside. I lean back raising my foot, I kick the door and it flies open revealing Jeff sitting on the ground and Slendy standing over him with a tentacle. It hits Jeff on the back and he groans, “WHAT THE FUCK!” I scream. Slendy and Jeff both look up at me.

“This isn’t what it looks like!” I close my mouth and close the door, going to my room. I open the door and I immediately hear Emma fussing, I pick her up and rock her. She’s calm for a few seconds she starts to cry, I pick up her bottle and start to feed her.

“It’s okay, everything will be okay, mommy will come home soon,” I say softly.

  
  
  
  
  


**~Carter~**

  
  
  


I haven’t seen Amara in about 2 days because the stupid doctors threw me into the solitary confinement room just because I tried to stab my therapist. I roll my eyes and attempt to get out of my “hug me jacket” as one of the other solitary patients called them.

“Ms. Knight!” I jump up and smile kindly at the man.

“Hello Dr. Fine.” I step closer to him and tilt my head to the side, “You’re lookin fiiiine.” I giggle and step away spinning.

“Careful now Ms. Knight, if you fall you won’t be able to catch yourself. You wouldn’t want to hurt your baby would you?” I stop and glare at him.

“This “baby” is nothing to me. I don’t care what happens to it.” I sit on the floor, “Can I go out now. I’ve been good.” Dr. Fine sighs and looks at his clipboard.

“I guess so, but if you try to injure somebody else you’ll stay here.” I jump back up.

“YAY!” I try to stand still as he unwraps me from my jacket.

“Come on.” I skip beside him down the hallway to my original room. He opens the door, revealing Amara sitting on my bed.

“CARTER!” She jumps up and hugs me. I hug her back as Dr. Fine closes the door behind us. Amara lets go of me after a few seconds then sits in the middle of her bed, humming a tune that sounds familiar.

”Is that pop goes the weasel?” I ask sitting on my bed watching her rock back and forth while humming the tune. She looks at me and stops humming.

” Yeah, it is…..I miss Jack,” She says with a blank expression and continues what she was doing.

“Amara? You okay girl?” I stand up and walk over to her, “HEY!” I poke her forehead but she doesn’t even blink, “Whatever!” I huff and walk over to the door, I lean my head against the window. Suddenly a man comes running down the hallway.

“THEY’RE USING MY TOOTHBRUSH! HELP! HELP! THE MONKEYS ARE USING MY TOOTHBRUSH!” I giggle and slide the window open as much as it can, “TOMMY!” He stops in front of our door.

“What’s wrong hun?” He points back down the hallway.

“The monkey’s are using my toothbrush!” I reach a hand out towards him. He grabs it in his.

“You tell those monkey’s to fuck off and use their own.” Tommy smiles at me nodding.

“Okay! Thanks Mom!” He lets go of my hand and runs back to his room screaming.

“FUCK OFF EVIL MONKEYS!” Behind me Amara giggles. I turn around to see her staring at me.

“He called you mom! You’re old!” I purse my lips at her.

“You’re a mom, Mara.” Her mouth falls open and she jumps up, going to the sheet of metal we use as a mirror. Amara grabs it from the sink and drops it on the floor. Then she does the unexpected, she drops her underwear and stands over the mirror.

“I don’t see any babies.” I slap my hand to my face and flop on the ground, “Jubilo?” Amara walks over to me and pokes my side with her toe, “Jubilo?” I look at her like she’s insane. Amara kneels down beside me and pokes my side with her finger, she looks like a child kneeling with that look on her face, “Jubilo, talk to me.” I roll my eyes at her.

“My name is NOT Jubilo, it’s Carter...and I’m not joyful at the moment.” Our door opens.

“Time for your injections girls.” I smirk and put my arm straight up.

“Come at me bitch.” I stick up my middle finger as he slides the needle into my arm. Amara just giggles as the needle goes into her arm.

“It tickles.” The male nurse grabs my arm and drags me to my feet.

“In the bed if you want to lie down.” He pushes me onto my bed and I lie back.

“Yo! Nurse!” He glances at me as he starts to close the door. I smirk, “See you in hell.” He closes the door. Amara is swaying back and forth in the middle of the floor, “The hell you doing.” She smiles at the ceiling.

“I’m dancing.” I nod as my eyes start to go fuzzy. I blink, there standing in front of me is my mom.

“Carter, why are you still in bed?” I sit up shocked.

“Mom?” She sits next to me and smiles.

“You okay baby?” I move away from her.

“No, you’re not real!” I curl up in a ball, rocking back and forth, “You’re dead.” I mumble into my knees. Mom laughs at me.

“I’m not dead, silly!” She goes to touch me. I stand up and move to the furthest wall.

“No, cause if you’re here then that means it wasn’t real. I want it to be real but I don’t and I want it to go back to normal!” Mom stands in front of me with a concerned look on her face. She reaches out and takes my face in her hands. I start to cry as she strokes my cheek.

“I’m real. This is real honey. I’m here.” My sniffles turn to sobs.

“I got lost mommy. I’m so sorry that I got lost. I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I just got so lost momma!” Something hits my shoulder, I blink and mom is gone, replaced by Amara.

“Carter?” My lip trembles as she hugs me to her chest, we’re on the floor rocking back and forth,”Everything is going to be okay, we’ll get out of here soon, I promise,” Amara says softly, trying to calm me down. After a few minutes I stop crying and my breathing slows, “Come on let's get to bed, sleep will do us both good,” Amara says and helps me up and into bed, she turns to go to her own bed when I grab her wrist.

“Please, don’t leave me,” Amara turns and looks back at me with a sad smile and climbs into bed with me.

“It’s okay I’m right here,” she says holding me. I smile and feel my eyes start to close.

“Thank you.” I say softly drifting into sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**~Chapter 9 Amara~**

It’s been about 1 week since Carter had her freak out about her mom, and 2 weeks since I’ve seen my children or fiance. Maybe it’s been more than 2 weeks I don’t know anymore, all I really know is that this fucking place is driving Carter and I more insane than we already are. Carter says something quietly over on her bed, I turn and look at her, “What?” Carter doesn’t move for a second but when she does, it scares the crap out of me. She flops onto her back and lets out this really disturbing sound.

“U GHGHGHGH HGHGHGHGHGHG LE POP!” She sits up and places her feet on the floor.

“What did you say?” I ask her again. Carter growls and walks over to the door.

“I said I want OUT!” I jump as she slams her fists against the door. I hop off my bed and grab her, dragging her back to the bed. As soon as we sit down the door flies open.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!” The nurse screams.

“It was next door.” Dr. Fine appears next to her, “Relax, Rachel. Come on girls, time for group therapy.” He smiles at us as we pass by the nurse. I smirk and stick my tongue out at her. The nurse fumes as Dr. Fine leads us to the therapy room, “Take a seat anywhere.” There are two seats left but they’re on opposite sides of the circle. Carter walks up to one of the chairs and sits. I walk up to the girl next to her, I lean down and get in her face. She blushes as she meets my eyes.

“Hey hun, can I sit here? You see this is my best friend and if she sits by any other girls, she tries to kill them.” I lean closer to her ear and whisper, “Men don’t bug her.” The girl stands quickly and goes to the other chair. I plop into the chair and smirk. Dr. Fine is looking at me.

“Really.” I wink at him and lay my head on Carter’s shoulder.

“My bitch.” Dr. Dipshit kinda rolls his eyes.

“Okay everyone, to start off the session we are going to go around the circle and say your name and what is bothering you today?” The doctor looks to his left at the girl sitting next to him, indicating that she’s going first.

“My name is Suzan, I’m 17...and um I’m here because...I’m afraid that they’re going to kill me.” Dr. Fine looks at her smiling.

“Go on, tell them who they are.” Sophia looks down at her hands.

“The baked beans...I’m fine though. I can go home if I want. My boyfriend is waiting for me!” I smile and she starts playing with the ends of her hair. I giggle.

“Crazy girl.” I whisper to Carter. She smirks and rolls her eyes.

“My boyfriend is 16 and his name is Bob.” Sophia looks at the boy next to her.

“I’m Timmy, I’m 21. These idiots threw me in here cause they think I have a shopping addiction. My girlfriend likes my shopping, she’s 15 and her name is Veronica. She’s pregnant with our first child.” He looks to the next person. Carter nudges me with her arm, I look at her. She leans closer to me and whispers.

“These people are insane, dude.” I nod.

“We have to get out of here.” Carter looks to the window.

“There aren't any bars on the windows. I say tonight we sneak out and leave through one.” I nod in agreement.

“Mary?” I jump and glare at Dr. Dunderhead.

“Don’t fucking call me Mary.” I growl at him.

“Language.” He says ignoring what I said and I roll my eyes.

“ I’m Amara, I’m 20. I think it’s complete bullshit that I'm in here, I didn’t even do anything wrong until they tried to take my kid away, and now I’m stuck in this hellhole when I should be at home with my 2 week old twins and my fiance,” I say, the doctor looks at me.

“Tell them why you're really here.” He says and I glare at him then look around at the group.

“I’m in here because I fucking kill people and these ass hats think that it’s ethically wrong to do that, so they threw me in here when I’m clearly not crazy at all,” I say laughing a little. I look at Carter, “Your turn Cuz.” Carter starts playing with the edge of her shirt.

“My name is Carter, I’m 18 and I’m in here cause I was walking in the woods with Amara and her daughter. I went to see who was on our property and next thing I know I was tied to a chair in the police station...ALL OF YOU ARE IDIOTS!” My eyes grow wide as Carter stands up and kicks her chair across the room, “I WANT TO GO HOME!” Carter pulls a handful of her hair out and falls to the floor, sobbing. I get down next to her.

“It’s okay.” I rub her back as she cries.

“No, I want to go home with Hoodie and I don’t want to be pregnant anymore!” My face falls, “That’s not what I mean. I want my baby to be here already! I don’t want my child to be born in an insane asylum.” I continue to comfort her and I feel tears sting my eyes.

“It’s going to be okay, Jack, Hoodie, and dad will find us it won’t be long now and we will be out and you will have your beautiful little baby.” I say getting her to a sitting position and holding her in my arms. I look up and everyone is staring at us.

“Mary, I need to talk to you in my office after this session.” Dr. Shitface says, I glare at him then help Carter back into her seat.

“Next?” Carter sniffles as the girl next to her giggles.

“I’m Sophia, I’m 18 and I’m in here cause they think I’m obsessed with finding out who murdered my brother, Buckley. I have a boyfriend named Deron, he’s 34. I also like duck herding.” As she finishes, Dr. Fine stands up and has our guards take us to our rooms.

“Mary, stay behind.” I growl at the name he uses.

“Amara., and I’m not going without Carter.” He looks at her and sighs.

“Fine.” I follow him to his office, practically dragging Carter behind me. We get to his office and he opens the door. 

“Have a seat,” He says shutting the door behind us, Carter and I sit down and he takes a seat behind his desk. He opens his bottom desk drawer and pulls out a file, flipping through it.

“Can you hurry up, I have better things to do then sit here and watch you flip through a file.” I say rolling my eyes, he ignores me and continues what he’s doing. Out of the corner of my eye I see Carter staring out his office window, like she’s in a trance.

“In your file it says you were found in the woods with Carter and a little girl, who is now missing, but it says nothing about any family, relatives, or significant other. So the question is who are these people you claim are going to come break you two out.” He says making Carter and I pay attention to him.

“Nothing, I was just talking.” Dr. Fine crosses his arms on his desk and leans forwards.

“You don’t seem as insane as the other doctors assume...Maybe it’s time to let you go.” Instantly I get to my feet, my hands on the desk and my face inches from him.

“I’m as insane as they get!” I growl out through my teeth. He side glances to Carter, who is now sitting in the chair with her knees tucked under her chin as she rocks back and forth staring out the window as the raindrops crash against it causing little thumping sounds, “If anything she’s the insane one.” Without thinking I grab his chin in my hand and turn his head so he can’t see her, “If I get out so does she, If she stays...so do I.” I let him go and walk over to Carter as she starts quietly laughing. I place a hand on her shoulder, Carter looks up at me as the smile slowly slips off her lips. Her mouth opens and she lets out this banshee type wail. Her hands fly to her ear as her rocking becomes more violent .

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” I kneel next to her.

“Baby, it’s okay we won’t touch you.” Carter stops rocking and removes her hands from her ears, I meet her tear filled eyes.

“Not you...Him.” I glance back at Dr. Fine for a second.

“Dr. Fine won’t touch you.” She shakes her head again.

“Not him...Dad.” I stand up and back away from her.

“He’s not here, Carter.” She nods her head.

“Yes, Yes he is...He’s watching me, talks to me, sits next to me. He says our time is coming and when It matters most I’ll come to him in need of help and I’ll have to pay in return for his help.” she says, I look over at the doctor.

“I need you to let us out of here, I need to get her back home where there are people there that can protect her,” I say while rubbing Carters back trying to calm her down.

“I’ll comply with your wishes, for a price.” I slowly turn my head towards him.

“What do you want in return?” I watch as his eyes shift over to Carter’s broken form.

“10 minutes with her.” I shake my head in refusal.

“No, go to hell.” He leans back in his seat.

“I guess you’re staying here.” I look back at Carter before turning back to him.

“Why her?” His hands go up in the air.

“Something about broken people gets me going.” I huff and cross my arms.

“What about me?” I wait as Dr. Fine looks me up and down.

“Very well.” He gestures with his head for me to follow him. I follow behind him, running my hand over his mahogany desk. We go into the back room of his office, he closes the door and locks it. He smiles at me in a creepy way as he walks towards me. His hands go to my waist as he pulls me against him. I raise my right hand in front of his face. His head jerks backwards, I yank my hand away from his face. The pen in my hand and his eye on the end of it, “Go to hell.” I shove him away from me, his face frozen with a shocked expression. I open the door and run out into the office. Carter is standing now tapping on the window.

“Open, open, open, open.” I pause as I watch her, she giggles as she continues to tap, “Window, window, open, open.” My heart races as I hear a knock on the office door. I run over to Carter and cover her mouth with my hand, still covered in blood, and I smack her hand away from the window.

“Sh.” Fortunately she stays silent. When the clicking of the heels fades away I let her go and open the latch on the window, I slide it up. Carter laughs.

“OPEN!” Before I can stop her, Carter leaps head first out of the window.

“Carter!” I put my feet through the window and slide down the roof, “I swear.” I mumble to myself as I chase after her. I follow her into the cemetery across the street, “Carter!” She doesn’t stop though, she keeps running until she enters the woods, “Carter!” I break through the tree line and continue running and shouting for her. Finally I see light coming through the trees. I break through and stop. Carter is standing in the middle of the clearing in front of Offender, “Carter! Get away from him!” She turns her head to me and waves me over, I quickly walk beside her. My heart stops and my eyes widen. Sally is standing beside Offender with her arms wrapped around his left leg, “Sally baby? Are you okay?” She nods slightly and hugs his leg tighter.

“He saved me from the mean people.” I glare at him, “Give her to me.” He doesn’t move, he just stands there before turning his head slightly to the right to face Carter.

“I’ll hand her over if you give me what I want.” Carter wraps her arms around herself.

“I can’t, Amara. I just can’t.” She starts to cry again.

“What do you want from her?” He continues to face Carter.

“I want her.” I throw my head back and laugh.

“No. Never gonna happen.” He tilts his head just as I hear screaming coming towards us. Suddenly I cheer up as Jack, Hoodie, Masky, Ben, and Toby come running at us. Offenderman suddenly disappears. The boys stop and look around. I smile widely as I realize Sally is still standing there, “SALLY!” Sally giggles and jumps into my arms.

“Mommy!” I hug and kiss her until I remember Carter. I put Sally down and turn. Carter’s gone.

  
  
  
  


**~Carter~**

When everyone starts running towards us, something in my head says I can’t go back with him, so I take off running, as fast as my pregnant belly will allow, towards the house. As soon as my feet hit the wooden floor something inside my head tells me to go to the attic, so I do. I close the attic door and sit in the dark corner. My arms wrap around my legs, pulling them to my chest. I don’t move or make a sound as I hear everyone downstairs running to every room calling out my name.

“Carter!” Amara says right at the attic door. The door slides open so I curl up tighter, it doesn’t work though because Amara looks directly at me, “What are you doing up here?” I hide my face in my arms and shake my head as the voice in my head asks me the same question.

_ “What are you doing up here? Go back down there and act like yourself!”  _ The voice pauses a moment as I sniffle and Amara kneels next to me,  _ “Do it or they’ll take her away and put you back in that awful place.”  _ She whispers into my ear, not Amara, the voice. Sighing, I look at Amara.

“I can’t go back, I don’t want to go back,” Anger boils inside of me as I stand up and place my hands on my stomach, “YOU CAN’T MAKE ME!” Amara holds her hands out towards me.

“I won't make you go back, you know that. You’re just messed up because we were there so long.” The old me forces me to calm down, I sigh and walk towards her. I put my arms around her waist and place my head on her chest. She hugs me back, “I love you, Car.” I sniffle again.

“Love you too, Mara.” I let her lead me down to the living room where everybody is waiting, “I’m sorry.” They give me hugs and suggest we all sit and watch TV., Amara is sitting on the ground playing with the twins, who look to be around 6 months old, and Jack is sitting next to her smiling at them. After a few hours of watching that one weird show, with the insane hot guy **,** there’s a knock on the door. Amara sighs and gets up, Jack’s eyes following her as she walks.

“Who knocks on our door? We’re in the middle of the woods.” Amara looks back at Jack with the expression of I don’t fucking know but whoever it is I'll kill them. When she opens the door she glances back at us.

“Yeap, I’m gonna kill him.” I stand from my place on the couch and make my way to the door. Amara growls at me to stay back, I already know who’s at the door so I move her aside.

“Come with me or I take back the child.” I nod my head as Amara starts to object to him.

“Okay.” Her head turns to me with a shocked expression on her face.

“What? NO!” Amara says, pushing me behind her, “You don’t get to take Carter or Sally, and you know very well I’ll kick your ass into next week because I’ve done it before.” I say stepping forward into his personal space. He stares(?) down at Amara.

“Fine then, I’ll just take you instead.” Before I can do anything they are both gone and I'm left standing there in shock.


End file.
